Into ones unknown
by kn4sakura
Summary: One man finds himself sucked into a world of another and now he must walk a fine line between monster and human for only then can he rescue two worlds that refuse to be saved. OCxRenamom
1. His story

attachment

I've been racking my brain for a story that hasn't totally been done before yet on this site, mostly concerning with a Tamers Renamon story. So I think I might have something, this is to be a Digimon, assassins creed, with a slight zelda cross over. So tell me what you all think alright. I do not own Digimon, Assassins creed, or Zelda they belong to their respected owners not me sadly. This is an alternate Assassin universe.

I would also like to give a big thank you to True Glint for being my beta for this story so if any of you love Renamon, or Naruto check some of his stories out!

Now with out further ado let us begin…

*_Here I come_*-thinking

"Here I come"-Speaking

Music- In the end (Rap Remix) Linkin Park

**Chapter 1 His unknown**

**Intro log **

It has been many years since the spark of the war between the Assassins and the Templars, by the looks of things the end may be in sight but just not in the way we all hoped…

So many lives over the years have been lost. Some of my own kind, others of innocence who never deserved such an ungodly fate in this so called quest for the many pieces of Eden. The select few of us that remain must find a way to turn the war in our favor, for it truly is becoming a maddening an a unending cycle times. I myself grow weary of this unyielding conflict, even with my brothers and sisters who stand by my side for even so we were easily outnumbered ten to one.

**Intro end **

Oh my apologies! Where are my manners? You may call me Adam Marotta, age twenty three. As for rank, I suppose assassin veteran would be about the closest (but now it seems little more than just a insignificant title). And as for where I'm from, to tell you the truth, I don't really know myself. All I can tell you is that New York city is were my earliest memories lay.

It was also where they found me, a few years back, after the foster home I was staying at caught on fire. Some electrical surge I was told a few years later on, from some lightning storm out west started the power surge and overloaded the buildings more than outdated wiring. But as far as I know I was one of only a hand full that survived that horrifying blaze. The others… were even lucky if they even woke from the event.

But for now… That's more then enough for you to know about my boring life before I joined their fight. This is after all supposed to be a fresh start. Because funny enough as it may be I never knew how right I truly was, and to all you that care this now is my story to tell…

**December 31st, new years eve 2000 **

_*Alright where are they? They should have been here at least an hour ago. This was supposed to be the meeting point!*_ The man moved the miniature head set closer to his drying and now freshly chapping lips. "Eerie do you read me, copy." Static was all that made it to his ear_. *Damn it they shouldn't have been that easy to spot.* _Much of his people like himself wore a traditional hooded garb consisting of the grey or white hooded sweatshirt along with a inner red lining, but the user had the choice of leg wear and foot wear. His only consisted out of the standard blue jeans and a ragtag pair of sneakers.

The sudden setback had the man quickly assessing over all his own supplies, seeing what was his currently to work with, (which wasn't much) but included the lost assassination tools known as the duel hidden blade – which was more of a old art among the more modern day recruits for choice of the newer and easier assassination methods that came with the times. (They were fools)

Moving to his long shirt sleeve he then checked a very small solar powered watch on his wrist which to one's naked eye looked more like the everyday ones carried around, yet it held a slightly deceiving concept to it because it contained a microscopic built in GPS tracking unit standard for the novice in this type of work_. _And to follow up his small arsenal was a forty-five strapped around his chest followed by four extra clips of hollow point projectiles.

_*Can only expect the worst now on and presume my position has been compromised as well. Best to try and keep moving for now.*_ Jumping from his high vantage point up in a white oak tree he flutters to the ground without startling the yet freshly fallen leaves, landing in a crouch.

_*New Morgan can't be more than a day's walk from here so only a few more hours or so if I can keep up this type of pace, or the bastards don't get to me first.*_ He then begins to move just as his first instinct is to keep to the more shaded areas that the nightfall had to offer, along with the dense woodland and thick undergrowth among the ground, with only the brief chirping of crickets to accompany his being.

His only downside to it all was that this strange uneasy silence left time for his fluctuating mind to wander about their very real future ahead if he for some reason failed in this task.

(What would happen?)

The world domination if the other succeeded, what would happen to his group? Would they be pushed from this existence never to even known what they had always fought for? What of the humanity as everyone has always known, and come to love? The pieces were just such significance even at such small size. Someone even with a single piece could take on a small army alone. And if the information they collected rang true the pieces were truly created from the very first civilization untold years ago, but the rest of their great origin was history to his knowlege. But their advancement in technology must have been unworldly.

With only a few pieces left known to his group at the moment that were in terms fairly simple in reach ability, while the others well not so much having been located were the great sea had once swallowed them whole by the ever growing threat of this earths global warming.

O O O

In the end it had only taken the man a short amount of time that afternoon, much better then originally intended as the outskirts of the city slowly came to view. The man had just landed on a particularly large popular tree branch, breathing quite heavily as he began to watch the towns people trek about their daily lives, oblivious to the great power that could very well be under their feet.

"So this is it? I expected more." The only real noticeable icon in the city was what appeared to be a rather large burned out clock tower looking about ready to collapse at the given moment, followed by four smaller towers around the edges of the city's limits.

The man in his close observation failed to feel the sudden light breeze that gently started coming in from the southwest as it swept his hood up over his head exposing his light green eyes and tanned white skin underneath while lightly ruffling his shaggy dark brown hair causing him to instinctively pull his hooded sweat shirt tighter around his body. _*The temperature's starting to drop, there's a storm brewing out there and a bad one at that.* _The far off presents of thunder made itself known if only to prove his assumption right.

Pulling his hood back up and shaking himself of such thoughts he activated the sixth sense known as the eagle vision which allowed him to take his first real solid look around the city, but to his surprise the town's folk only came as the natural blue color of those of ease of mind. "Hmm… looks like I'll have to take a closer look into this, something just doesn't seem right." Quickly he tried to make a second attempt contacting the secondary group he was in charge of known as Eerie yet it only seemed to add to his growing dismay as nothing but static still made its way to his ear. Cursing under his breath, "It seems I'll be going solo on this, I shall beg for your forgiveness if I make it out alive my friends." There was just no time for him to begin grieving now.

One of the few things that was surprisingly working in his favor was that this place was more of a tourist attraction to the later newcomers, with a consistent movement of people moving in and around the city at all times. All he had to do was just wait for the right opportunity to present itself. And to his relief it was short lived as he watched an unsuspecting group of people walk off to an incoming greyhound bus a few hundred feet from the town entrance.

Getting himself out of the thick underbrush only a few yards back, brushing some of the pieces of leaves that had become stuck on his sweater, he continued a steady forward march and easily became one with the group moving directly into the city. The others turn to just gave him a quick glance thinking him to only be trying to join their soon to be tour of the historic area ahead.

As soon as the group entered the city the man had quickly departed, slipping away into a passing back alley with little notice from the local populace. Just as soon as he pulled away he began checking his GPS tracking signal from back at HQ. "Looks like Jenny has it on the ball as always." Finding three new updates in the last hour alone.

Quickly skimming over the updates, "looks like it's located under the clock tower by the looks of the energy being put out down there, I'm surprised that's pretty smart on their own behalf. Place it in an area underneath the obvious." Besides this seeming rather cliche, the only problem with it all was this constant feeling of dread that had never once left his gut, where the heck was everyone? Wasn't this place supposed to be important…

Walking out of the ally in a slow stride while keeping his eyes to the ground and his hands in the hoods pocket, nothing really noticeable to anyone or so he could imagine anyway. Most probably thought he was only some ignorant young kid roaming the streets.

O O O

After a while of walking he had taken notice that this place was almost continuously constricted with the amount of people moving out and about almost to the point where the roads were almost undivided by anyone. He knew it was bad by first glance but he couldn't even begin to fathom how many times he almost watched someone getting their ass run over by simply trying to cross the road. Even the sidewalks were clogged with the congestion of people moving in and out of the many stores along the road way.

"The things people do right before the new year." This was enough to have me chuckle lightly despite the situation, if I really admitted to it I was very much the same way when it came to this type of stuff. "God I hated shopping."

"My friend I couldn't possibly agree more with you." Looking back over his shoulder, he had taken notice of a tall lean man with light brown hair looking over in his direction with this strange and cheerful, smile plastered upon his face as he was eagerly motioning for him to come over_. * Probably just someone trying to make a last minute buck before the end of the holidays.*_ Putting on a rather convincing smile himself he figured he'd at least try and humor the man and see what he wanted.

"Nice to meet you my young friend, you don't look like you're from around this area." Doing a quick once over the hooded man which instantly had his body on edge almost automatically out of pure instinct.

"I guess you can say that, just made it in to this area recently." The hooded man began while shrugging his shoulders for the added effect, "Figured I'd do a little last year shopping." _* Smooth now he's going to expect you to buy something from him.* _

"Ahh… just like so many young people these days, always in such a hurry, it's a shame really sometimes you just have to sit back and relax and enjoy the life you have been given. But… I just may be able to give you a bit of a hand." Clasping his hands in front of him, "You see my friend I run this shop." Motioning with his hand to the building behind him, "It's called the Morgan mask shop." The hooded man looked towards the building the other was motioning to, it looked rather run down or maybe ransacked a few times, maybe even a first grader wanted to take his first chance at graffiti as well. "I know what you're thinking and I honestly agree it doesn't look like much right now but between you and I I'm fairly new to this area myself, only arrived here about a month ago. But this building has been my dream for a long time since I was a traveling vendor previous to this."

Hearing this almost brought a light blush of embarrassment to the hooded mans face at his earlier mind set of the place in view and how easily the other man had saw through him. But he wasn't left time to dwell on the subject before the other man was reaching for his arm.

"Come, a young traveler like yourself would enjoy something hot after your far travels." The hooded man wanted to just push the strange man away from him as soon as he came within reach but for some strange reason he felt almost at ease around him and he seemed nice enough. Yet still he felt somewhat reluctant, maybe it was more on a mental preparation on his part then anything but after being raised to not being able to trust much of anything outside his group it was definitely not high on his list of wants at the moment.

"Come I insist." the other man said after a moment, "And you may call me Vernon or Vern for short if you want." As the man called Vern had all but dragged him into the little shop of his, leaving him with little choice but to follow.

Once inside the small shop it had reminded him of one of them old psyche wagons you would see on the television on sci-fi, as odd trinkets hung everywhere and strange masks littered the walls left to right as he lead him back to what looked to be his back storage room.

The thought of a possible trap came back full force as he entered the rather small enclosed area, only to his relief seeing a couch besides a burning fire place, along with all the basic living essentials of one's home_. *So the man lives here as well, judging by some of the still unpacked boxes. He was telling the truth, he is just a newcomer a here.* _

"Sit my young friend I'll be right back." His happy go lucky smile never once leaving his aged face as he turned and began walking towards a small stove at the very corner of the room, he then began rummaging through one of the many cupboards hanging above.

Seeing as he hadn't moved far eased the hooded man's troubled mind a bit, he had seemed to only be an honest hard working man just trying to make a living like everyone else. But this also had given him a good chance to eye around the room a bit as well.

Masks were scattered all around the area, some of them still unwrapped laying on his kitchen table, others were as if they were staring at something. Looking to his left the hooded man almost jumped seeing a demonic looking thing with a creepy smile, and one ungodly big eye taking up the good upper half of the dirty white mask. It felt as if it was looking right through his very soul for some reason and he just couldn't seem bring himself to break his gaze away from it.

"That my friend is a mask called truth."

The hooded mans widen eyes just a fraction_.*I didn't even hear the man move, I'm getting to careless.* _schooling his features quickly before facing the man. "I just couldn't help but notice your... unique…. collection."

Vern had taken a thoughtful look for a second before he spoke. "It is I know but it's what makes me happy and if I can, I like to see others feel the same. It's hard to explain, you see not all these masks are what you would call normal I suppose, some of these are easily hundreds of years old or more. Some were even considered to have strange magical charms placed upon them, but only rumors I guess but one can only be left in wonder at times," the man then handed over the hot drink.

"I suppose vern but one can never be too sure," taking a quick whiff of the steaming cup not smelling any added additives.

"May I ask your name young man?"

_*He seems trustful enough and he's been nothing but honest so I suppose.* _"Adam is fine." Reaching his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you." As Vern did the same.

"Such a well mannered young man it's a rare quality to find these days."

Adam started chuckling at his phrase, "Don't flatter me I don't think I could ever get used to it." This then caused the old man to chuckle a bit himself.

"Point taken but what may I ask are you looking for really, you don't seem to be the type to just be wandering aimlessly around."

The young man called Adam eyed the old man suspiciously. "I'm looking for something different, something only a few select cities might have." The smile the man had never once faltered as he sipped his own steaming drink.

"I see, well I have a feeling you can find it here in this town for it has always been known for its goods and more valuable items." Adam put cup down on an end table next to the sofa wile crossing his hands under his stubbled chin.

"Do tell my new friend for I have yet to be truly impressed."

"Oh I don't know, this town has so many places, shops like mine or the casual nomad venders littering the street walkways. Even hear of one possibly around the old clock tower in town center."

Adams gaze never broke from the old man's once. "May I ask where at, for I have yet to fully explore the area and time is of the essence at this moment before year end."

Vern Nodded his head at Adams words, "Yes I agree you do not have long, if my aged mind can remember correctly I believe they started letting people out back seeing how they always seemed so overwhelmed with customers. But I'll remain positive you can make it in time if you hurry."

The hooded man quickly jumped up off the couch, stretching himself while hearing a satisfying pop from his back in protest, "Then my new friend my dearest apologies I'm running out of time."

The elder man sighed before speaking again. "Wait just a moment I want to give you something for giving such a lonely old man his company for the evening." Getting up himself while taking his now empty cups to the sink as Adam in turn did the same following him.

"You don't have to give me anything it's just nice to sit in the presence of good company for a change. But I really do have to be on my way."

Vern turned his head as he looked at Adam for the first time smile not present. "Like I said before, you young people sometimes need to just take your time and listen before you begin to rush like a chicken with its head cut off." With that Adams mouth snapped shut with a audible click. "I'll only be a few minutes." The old man then quickly hobbled off to another connecting room without another word. Leaving Adam by himself to ponder his words of wisdom.

_*So there's an entrance at the back of the building and the way it sounds it's rarely used these days. Hmm, I wonder why the Templars have been this patient in getting to this piece of the apple? But I also have to admit that, that old man was something else. How would he know?*_ Though he had a few good suspicions already forming on his mind.

Hearing some things being moved around out back, along with a few audible curses the old man emerged holding to what appeared to be something yellow.

Looking back at the old man who had that stupid smile placed back on his face again for reasons yet unknown to himself. He looked at the hooded man and if possible his smile got even wider, bringing up the yellow cloth which had something obviously placed inside.

"What is this may I ask?" Adam asked in his curiosity.

"A gift, my new friend, for your journey ahead." He then proceeded in placing the item in Adams hand then wrapping Adam's fingers around it with his own.

The object almost itself resembled one of the many masks hanging upon his wall. Adam figured there was no point in arguing with the stubborn old geezer seeing as though he'd be the one leaving with the damn thing anyway.

"Thank you Vernon for this... Gift. I will take great care of it."

Vern then put his hand on Adams shoulder as he looked him straight in the eyes. "This gift I have given you is supposed to have contained an ancient fox spirit but for what reason I do not know why. It just gave me a feeling that it rightfully belonged to you almost as soon as you entered my humble store."

_*Now I half think this man is off his half collapsed rocker! A mask?!. They can't choose who they want to belong to. But I don't want to insult the man for the more than gracious host he's been, even more so to a stranger.*_ Putting up a humble smile back upon his face he then proceed in shaking Verns hand, before heading to the exit of the little store. "Adam wait, one last word of advice for your friends." The hooded man stopped himself right before the entrance to the store.

"What is it Vern?"

The old man then proceeded in walking up to Adam slowly, moving to his ear and whispered. "That shop that you wanted to visit." he nodded in response. "The owner is rather hard to get a hold of so keep your eyes sharp when you get there for he may not be there on occasion. But I know his best stuff is located at the bottom of the shop behind his counter." The old man winked at him before shaking his hand for the last time. "Good luck my friend I hope you find what you came for."

_*Me too old man* _

At that he left Vernon, the store owner, behind to check out this so infamous store.

O O O

**Mask shop**

The old man can be seen just walking back from his friend's departure. "I know you've been there, show yourself to me."

"He! He! You're quite the observant old man now, aren't you..."

"Only to those I do not see fit." Watching as four men in black suits come out of the shadows. The one in the middle seemed to be the leader of the three.

"You are going to be telling me were the piece of the apple is, NOW!

O O O

"I wonder why the old man kept insisting that I take this old thing?" Looking to the yellow clothed object in his hands, "Might as well see what it is." Slowly he began unwrapping the parcel, only to see a yellow fox like mask with black ear tips, black nose and a strange red triangle between its eyes outlined with a dark ink like black around the edges, and a note attached underneath.

**To my new friend this mask you have unwrapped is called the Keaton mask. I hope this gift can bring true happiness to your future. **Adam then Looked further down only to see the A like symbol.

This had him stop straight in his tracks right there. _*He knew the whole time, why that sly old man.*_ He then began shaking his head at the old man's antics while strapping the strange mask to his shoulder_.*It was nice to see a kind face though*_

Adam then looked up towards the sky seeing where the sun had fallen to before he quickly looked around and spotted a nearby passing alleyway located off the main street. Moving quickly he ran into it and jumped to the nearest window, gripping it tightly as he started scaling the wall and reaching the roof within seconds.

Instantly he began scanning his new surroundings finding the area totally vacant_. *Much better, all that traffic was starting to work on my nerves.* _He then started to take a couple of steps back to get himself some momentum for a running start.

Taking a deep breath which he holds for a few seconds before…

He exhaled gently, then suddenly he starts to sprint straight towards the edge hoping on the roofs side ledge then jumps the six foot gap with ease only seen as a shadowy flicker to the pedestrians below.

This had then continued for some time till he could see the old burnt out tower come to full view. And to full view it had because it turned out to be a lot bigger than he originally thought, seeing it up close for the first time in person. It had to be thirteen stories high by his judgment. He could also easily see what the old man had meant, seeing the front door being all boarded up.

Adam then proceeded in jumping off the roof he was on, only to land silently in the vacant alley below.

_*So this is the place, huh?*_ Activating his eagle vision again and seeing no one of the current areas around the building, which looked to have not been used for some time.

Deactivating the sixth sense he made his way across a now empty road which he was most glad for seeing how the wind had started to pick up greatly from earlier and the roar of thunder off in the distance could be heard once more but this time much closer.

He began making his way around the abandoned clock tower, which was proving far more difficult than he anticipated (which seemed to be happening a lot) seeing how this area seemed to have become all the locals dumping spot but to be more precise most of it seemed to be buried in a specific corner of the area which also looked to possibly have been moved at some point and time judging by how neatly stacked it was.

Deciding on taking a chance he began moving some of the unwanted garbage out of the way only to find himself at a second entrance behind the abandoned building. (He had gotten lucky)

Moving up to the door he tried to see if it would budge, no luck, with a brief twitch of his wrist he ejected his left hidden blade and insert it in to the old fashioned lock taking only a few moments or maybe he only just ended up breaking the lock's internal sliders, either way he could only start clenching his teeth as the door opened with a loud groaning noise.

Walking inside being cautious not to touch any of it out of possibly being trapped, he pulled a small flash light from his pocket and shined it around the small area, It looked like someone could have lived here at one point from the left over remains of a table and a few chairs and even a old gas fridge located in a corner.

"The old man mentioned about a hidden door located somewhere in the back of this place but I wished he could have been just a bit more specific about it. This is taking way too long." He had probably had spent the fair part of an hour there already just by scouting the first floor with no real luck. "Damn I'm having an off day." He complained before stopping himself mid thought, taking a deep breath. "Calm down this isn't helping anyone. Now think the old man said about it being hidden behind a counter. Now this isn't a store so..." Eyes widening, "the area under the stairs!" Walking over to the other side of the building he could see the panel leading to the crook under the stairs to the second floor.

Running over sliding on his knees he quickly opens it and shines his light in as it lands on the hidden trap door he had been looking for the whole time. Looking it over he noticed the handle had rotted off completely from the years. "This shouldn't be too bad." Ejecting his left hidden blade again he jammed it between the old door and the wall, lifting the rotten wood up enough to slide his other leather gloved hand under to raise it the rest of the way.

As soon as he had it fully open he had to duck immediately to miss the incoming bats trying to flee from his rather unwelcomed presence. But yet without a second thought he still jumped down into the dark pit hoping for the best yet still expecting the worse.

The jump turned out only about ten feet, only to find himself landing in water but worse…. worse! Was a huge understatement! He had ended up in one of the towns stinking sewers with the water up to his waist and It smelled horrid. "How do I get myself into these things?" was his only thought as he started to trudge through the forgotten sewer under the city above..

Following his (very) brief moment of insanity he concentrated on activating his eagle vision and just as he opened his eyes. He was left speechless at the site before him, beautiful markings of all types scattered the walls around him almost looking like an arrow pointing the way. Figuring he had nothing to loose, taking a deep breath through his mouth he continued towards his destination ahead..

O O O

This had continued for some time with only the dim lights above to follow as his guide and only the gentle splashing sounds of his body moving through the water made it to his ears. Till out of nowhere the tunnel started to gently increase in brightness as the fluorescent lights started to turn from only a few to many as yet a bigger room started to come to view.

Making his way into the huge room were the sewer continued, but a set of steps could be seen coming out of the water up to the new larger lit area of the room. Slowly he began walking his way up the stairs up out of the disgusting sewer water, while trying to ring as much sewer water as possible from his clothes, (which only left the smell mind you and some stains he would rather not comment on.)

Taking in the elicit beauty of strange room, the ceiling looked like that of the starry night under his eagle vision. "Beautiful I had no idea a place such as this could exist." Looking about the beautiful room just that little bit longer, he saw a strange door in the far corner with a picture of the apple on it and a bunch of strange symbols unknown to himself upon its ancient carving.

Inhaling a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever could be behind, he push it open as it creaked loudly.

Inside what he saw instantly took his breath away. It looked like some sort of ancient chapel, benches scattered and to end with candles all lining the walls. But even more to his shocking surprise, the remains of the once people who gathered here had remained sitting upon the benches almost like they all passed about the same time, some even in their clothes still intact frozen in time. Altogether there had to be a good three dozen of them or so. Their lifeless holes for eyes staring towards the front of the room were a pedestal could yet be seen. The sight left him shocked to his very core. _*This is a cult.* _

Looking around, finding a pathway leading between the many rows of human remains which he had slowly began to walk towards as it lead him to the front of the room were the pedestal was at. Upon closer inspection the pedestal looked like someone had taken their nails and carved the beginnings of an arrow as if they were pointing to...

Looking just behind it, the carved arrow was pointing to where there was a wooden casket.

Moving over to the faded stained wood casket, you could still see the dried remains of the bouquet of flower that once laid upon top in decoration, as a gift to the dearly departed. Adam gently picked up the remains of the flowers, only to see the ancient insignia underneath. "These deaths aren't normal this means all these people in here are Templars."

It had been a surprise yes, but he still had to put the flowers in a safe place. "Templar or not, even that of the dead need the respect they deserve. But maybe this explains the reason why this place was avoided so much?"

Stealing himself as he walked over to the coffin and opened it, only to be blinded by a bright white light, holding an arm in front of his face as the bright light had started to dim a little. Looking in he saw the skeletal remains of a man by the look of it, dressed to what looked was to be a red silk gown with the golden Templar marking on his upper left side. He had been holding a large sword with a silver hilt which had a slightly black tint to it.

But located on top of that on a red piece of cloth was his true goal, the piece of the apple he had been searching so long for, within hands reach, the shear light it produced was enough to light up the room itself!

Bending over further, as he grasped the apple piece, he could just feel it, the power that flowed through this one little item. He could only begin to imagine a completed apple's power. "How did master Altair wield such tremendous power without falling to the depths of insanity?" He was just getting ready pocket the small item when he heard rustling behind him, and the click of guns be aimed.

"Don't move assassin!" He briefly looked around the casket to see four men wearing black suits armed with AK-47 assault riffles with 9 mms holstered at their sides. Very carefully he stood, but he never left his one arm leave the casket as he had taken hold of the sword within. Leaving the apple piece to show no ill intent from its moving glow.

"We have been following you for sometime my friend." Adam only blankly stared from under his hood at the middle man who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Were you's the ones responsible for the loss of my fellow brothers?" Spoke Adam for the first time. Though he already had a very good guess.

The man sneered. "Of course it was us, they didn't even have a clue we were following them till it was too late, it made it almost too easy." His sneer only intensified that much more at his self proclaimed accomplishment.

Adam growled silently, something of which he had never done in his life before, but was just too angry and saddened at the loss of the people who tried to fight for the cause they all believed in, even if they haven't always seen eye to eye . The middle man just laughed. "Oh is someone upset well let me just tell you a little secret friend, that's not all. Our own little group has eliminated over half your kind around the eastern hemisphere in the last few hours alone thanks to a few tips we received from our own spies. Your order will fall by the Templar's hands in the coming times as will you." He began to move closer to Adam, his gun pointed point blank at his face."Your time here ends now in this world assassin." The hooded assassin can hear as he put a fresh round into the chamber. After that time just seemed to slow, Adam can hear his heart beat: thump, thump, thump, his green eyes dilate to slits and can be seen floating in a sea of black unknown to himself at the time.

The black suited man must have noticed because his eyes widen in shock, being caught off guard like that but It was all the chance Adam needed, quickly ejecting his hidden blade and pushing it inside the man's gun barrel as he pulled the trigger. Everything that had happened started to speed back up as the coming round out hit the inserted stainless steel blade backing it up against the next incoming projectile, leaving no room for the gas to expand making the AK-47 back up, making it blow in reverse with a small explosion coming out the chamber towards the man's face, causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped his gun, his hands now covering his blackened and burnt, festering flesh.

Adam did not hesitate as he slipped his arm around the man's waist while spinning him around back now facing himself, using him as a human shield for the incoming hail of bullets as his once comrades tore the poor man apart. Adam waited till after the hail ceased for a reload and pushed the man forward with his foot, surprising the three men left in front, pushing them backwards as he then quickly pulled the old sword from the coffin with a free hand. Adam knew he only had a split second before the firing would start back up. Lunging forward as quick as he could he run the old sword through the second man's chest, while pulling out his forty-five from its holster, rapidly firing at the third man were he stood.

By the sound of the man's yell, along with the small stream of blood that started running from his mouth, he knew one of his shots must of found its mark, quickly he continued while spinning on his heel pulling the bloody blade from the last man only to quickly take the sword in a upward swing slashing the third man's chest cavity wide open, making a few noticeable ripples of red flesh bulge outward from the open wound.

He just caught the sound of another gun clicking as another round made its way to the chamber of a gun, pulling out the now bloody blade, jumping back he rolls next to the aged pedestal for cover as the fourth man started firing again, blowing pieces from ancient wood, one of his shots even managing to clip the upper part of Adam's left ear.

"Shit, this is getting me nowhere." Hearing another clip run through the altar. More to his horror more men started to pour their way into the area as Adam now counted six in total. "Not good I'm down to my last clip as it is. It's only a matter of time now till they have me surrounded and I didn't even complete my mission damn it!" Adam sighed to himself. "If I'm going to die I'm going to take them with me."

"You need help yes?" Adams eyes widen slightly hearing a female voice now in his head.

"Now I think I'm going insane." More gun shots rip at the altar as the top half breaks off landing in his lap.

"Do you need help?" The strange voice repeats in his mind.

"Why not? I'm already a dead man, why not add crazy to that expanding list. Yes I need help!"."

"Put it on!"

Looking around himself he couldn't even see were the voice ascended from. "Where are you?" Silence besides more rounds continuing to fly past the battle torn cloth altar.

"The mask, use it!"

This time the female voice spoke with more urgency tinting it words. " How is this possible? You're a freaking inanimate object!" he shouted, nothing this time responded to his words.

Adam growled to himself at the annoying voice. "This is just obserd." Reaching around his shoulder to where the mask still laid strapped to his side but for some unknown reason it felt rather warm to the touch. Pulling it off the string it was tied to he placed it over his face. "How's this stupid thing even supposed to stay on without a strap?" Removing his hand for emphasis expecting it to fall to the ground, it didn't...

It stayed as though glued there as he felt the beginnings of a painful pressure starting to build behind his eyes while he grabbed his head in pure agony._ *What's happening to me?*_ The pain now started to spread to the rest of his body, it was almost enough to make him pass out, as the nerves were overloaded, even the air itself seemed to be filled with an almost electrical current. Adam then doubled over as it all felt to be sucking into his body like a hunger, or even a need.

**POV Change: First Person**

The sound of the bullets flying overhead never left, as the altar started to slowly break the rest of the way, but the shots sounded so far away now. Grunting with effort trying to stand to defend myself I only managed to fall back to my hands and knees. "Damn it! I'm going to die and I can't do anything about it." Or that's what I thought anyway.

Suddenly feeling a heat over me along with a bright white light that began to surround my body. Looking up I could see the light turn to a bunch of ones and zeros moving in all directions around me. Grunting, pushing myself I manage to stand on my two feet as the gun shots faded till they were heard no longer. "I refuse to die like this!" My eyes began to float in a sea of blackness with dilated golden pupils. Fur sprouts around my body as I bend over slightly from the pain from my legs changing shape.

I raised my head in a yell of pain, the mouth of the mask opens as well to my surprise, copying my every movement, I feel a fifth appendage sprout from my backside as the transformation completes as a menacing growl escapes my mouth turned muzzle towards the men.

Standing up, looking at all the shocked faces around the room. "Who's first?" I stated with a feral grin. I didn't wait for a reply (too bad for them) as I threw the sword I had in my hand piercing the man closest to me, watching as he fell with a noticeable blood pool forming around him. Without second thought I eject my two hidden blades while dashing at speeds almost impossible by human standards, tackling the next two and shoving my blades through their wind pipes, such easy kills made my muzzle water in anticipation to lick the sticky red substance from my blades.

Looking from the corner of my eye I see the last three men raising their weapons almost as if they were in slow motion to my new improved sight. "This almost makes it too easy." Jumping up to where I almost reached the ceiling only to pull a back flip planting both feet upon the ceiling, feeling the strong muscles coil in my legs as the first shot rang out, pushing myself forward easily spinning around the incoming projectiles as I plant my hidden blade in the next man's windpipe, all the while dropping the now dead man to the ground. Only to pull it free while moving in a spinning motion using my tail to push the next man's gun away as he fired, hitting his partner in the process, following up by bringing my blade up through his lower jaw into his mouth while I take the other and push it into his temple watching as the thick blood stains my yellow fur crimson.

The dead men all lay at my feet all laying in pools of their own blood. The smell was overwhelming to my nose making me breath through my mouth, while I continue to breath heavily from my work. Moving over next to the dead men I close all their eyes, while I kneel as I start giving them a moment of prayer. "Now you may rest for in death may you all find peace." Putting my right hidden blade next to my mouth licking the tip tasting the sticky, coppery liquid on my tongue. The taste was almost addicting and I actually had to hold myself back from repeating the process again.

Slowly getting to my feet, brushing myself off. _*No matter how many people I have to kill good or bad they may be, I always felt the same sorrow of loss. But I guess that's what makes us human.* _Looking down at the new body, _*sort of.*_ I looked just like a humanoid fox of sorts but I really needed a mirror to see what I completely looked like.

_*Questions can wait, the apple is all that matters at the moment.*_ Slowly walking over to the now bloody casket, tail swaying lightly between the split in the lower half of the cloak as I did so.

Making my way next to it, paw stretching for the small piece._*The least I can do for my fallen comrades is hopefully find one of the other guilds and hope they can do something to save this world and all its people. I just hope there's one left to find yet.* _

Grasping the small piece as it shines briefly, blinding me in the possess. "What the hell is going on?" Feeling the wind shift as a swirling vortex begins to warp around me, hearing a strange voice as it does so.

"_Your time is far from done Adam." _

My eyes widened. "Who are you?" Only silence in return.

Feeling the wind pick up even more I spot an anomaly standing only a few feet in front of me. " Damn it talk!" My body begins to rise as the apple piece begins to heat up in my hands.

"_Do you think this world is the only one for the pieces you seek... others do so as well." _

I feel my body starts breaking apart, starting at my legs almost like it was fragmenting. Only one person would do something such as this.

"Juno! After what you have done I refuse to help your selfish cause!" She got what she wanted so why now?

"_A great evil is about to enter our world through another young assassin that only you can hold at bay, for a great gift has been placed upon your hands."_

Looking up from my half deleted state. "What do you mean? For what reason should I trust you?"

"_You shall not have to trust for you shall see soon enough. There will be many hardships, your allies will be few but strong." _

With that she was gone as I was left to my fate.

_*Shit so this is how it ends, unable to help my guild, liking them or not I had to stop their destruction.*_ Hearing my watch start beeping signaling the start of the new year. By this time the fragmenting had made it to my chest area now as memories of my past started to flow through my mind for the final time.

I could feel a slight wetness begin around my eyes, "So this is how it ends? I always figured I'd die in battle not stuck as some animal freak. I'm sorry everyone I failed, and you all have to pay for my mistakes."

_*Forgive me….* _

These were my final thoughts while closing my eyes for the final time as all went black.


	2. Just another night

I do not own Digimon nor assassins creed for they are nothing but my inspiration. This story is to be rated M in later chapters for sexual situations and violence so read at your own risk please.

You have been warned.

Linkin park**- Nobody's listening**

Chapter 2

6:30pm location West Shinjuku city

Atmosphere can be seen as it starts morphing around a partially formed body as the process of reassembling began anew. It almost looked like you were staring through a heavy downpour as the ones and zeros slowly circled the being starting at its feet while continuing on an upwards spiral towards the late night sky above, only to disperse with the briefest flicker of green light.

Following the mesmerizing event it allows the view of the creature within its confines to step fourth, becoming visible through the light fog. Moments pass till the figure begins to float back down to the ground landing on its hind paws with an audible click as they touched the solid ground.

The being can be seen looking to its paws at the object of all its current troubles, shining slightly in the afternoon dusk. "I'll deal with you later after all the trouble you've caused." It quickly pockets the small piece before it can cause any further harm or mischief at the current moment.

Annoyances aside to the young man turned monster, everything seemed relatively normal seeing all his limbs still semi intact from the reassembling of its data particles, plus one added extra currently waving around behind him. But that in the end was besides the point considering the current circumstances.

He held his head in irritation. "Juno Better pray I never get my hands..." He glanced down towards his large three digit clawed fingers. "Claws on her, should have known better, Juno's pulled shit like this on us in the past…with Desmond….." he mumbled the last words as if it was a bad memory he'd rather forget about.

Shaking his head slowly and sighing to himself, he looked up towards the darkening sky above as the moon started to become visible overhead. "She had said something about there being a reason for my being here but what? She never really was one for telling the specifics. Either way, should I care? This shouldn't be my concern I have enough of my own concerning troubles in life at the moment." Adam then placed his hands on the side of his now furry face, trying to reverse the action he had created. *Where are the sides of this thing?" His actions becoming more frantic by the lack of any type of progress in the removal of the Halloween reject on his face.

He was only able to tug the sensitive fur around his face in the process, not even the voice that spoke to him earlier gave in to his desperate attempts of freeing himself.

The more he tried the more a heavy feeling of dread had started to quickly cloud over his more than already worn out rational frame of mind, taking it to the point where he started to become emotionally over whelmed.

How was he supposed to change back? Better yet, what was he going to do to return to its own world? Not that he had much left at this current point and time seeing as most of his companions were probably wiped from the world of the living by now. He now had a very good feeling of how Desmond might of felt. No matter what he looked like, he was only one man and this was just too much!

He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate as his breathing increased in his panicked state. *Concentrate Adam one wrong move and it could all be over, no pressure now.* He felt another twinge at his heart area and his mood only dampened further at the prospect.

Letting go of his face now to be, shoulders also slumping in defeat. *Might as well get an idea where my locations at. Anything to keep just keep my mind busy for a while, maybe even find a window or something just to see what kind of abomination I'm stuck like.*

Adam started looking around area, noticing he was on a building of some type, possibly a skyscraper by the view of the other buildings around the local district. Walking his way over to the edge of the structure he realized he was correct in assumption seeing he had to be forty flights up.

This, for the first time since his little journey started brought a small smile to his muzzle at the realization at the small freedom he could retain from his old life.

*At least some things haven't changed in coming here. So let's see if I can find a window now, shouldn't be too hard.* Knelling down, grabbing the roof ledge he was standing on with a paw he hopped down to the next windows ledge, only to notice a few occupiers moving about inside before he abruptly dropped yet another floor unseen to the ones roaming about.

The next room looked to be vacant at the given moment so this was as good of chance as he was probably going to receive. Looking into the shaded glass, Adam could only stair as two bright light green yellowish orbs stared back from under his hood only surrounded by nothing but the purest black he'd ever seen.

Deciding it better to pull down his hood, Adam started taking into account more of his new added features, which consisted of strange white zigzag tribal markings underneath the both of his new eyes, along with this strange dark yellow fur which seemed to cover most his body followed behind by dark black fur which was to the point of almost being able to match his eyes in shade. The dark fur he had noticed only remained towards his ear tips and to the ends of his paws and this strange neck fur which was kept hidden by his hooded jacket. His tail was another story because besides the new yellow and black fur tip it also had four strange black rings running down its middle with odd yellow writing running around them but it stopped the appendage in that area from puffing out like the rest of it. (**Think of crystal from star fox)**

The more Adam looked the more he had started becoming mesmerized by the new features, not consciously being able to help himself he started running a claw tipped finger up one of his ears finding them to be rather sensitive, as his eyes began closing at the soft padded touch of his paw. He could only bask in the relaxing sensations that traveled through his body from his own touch of hand.

Gently he moved a black clawed digit behind his ear while starting to scratch, feeling himself shiver in delight and turning his head to one side. It felt rather nice, he knew it was far from human in anyway shape or form but he just couldn't bring himself to stop this k9 like action. It was soothing and actually started to calm his frayed nerves slightly, but it got even better as his body started to heat up lightly. He almost was able to ignore it completely until another region started to feel rather tight.

*What the hell am I doing?!* Removing the invading digit quickly, all the while shaking his head that was now accompanied by a slight pink on his white markings. *This is definitely going to take a while.* As he still Felt the urge to rub himself some more. Placing a now shaky hand under his chin in silent thought, he could only hope he didn't start shaking to dry himself after a bath, among a few other details he wouldn't even try to understand or even try to give any thought to.

Species differences aside he had to admit overall he kind of liked the new look, though there was just something primal about it and just something he just couldn't place. If he would dare to speculate he supposed natural would best describe it, but he could only hope it was just a temporary mind set brought on from the resent change, god forbid he found anymore touchy feely places in the near future... God he just might never want to change back.

He could only shiver at the mere prospect of the next possible chance of a endorphin release. It was then he relised this animal like body seemed to run more out of primal instinct rather than thought, or common sense for that matter, but for now it couldn't be helped, the sooner he became human again the better off he'd be.

With such startling questions leaving him rather unsettled he figured that other matters needed attended to that could be brought under his control and judging by the moons current position in the sky, and by taking a look at his watch, it wasn't far off night seeing it was about quarter to seven. (Shame to say his GPS was coming up a big blank as well with the lack of any signal.)

Adam then looked down to stare towards the many building below where he now hung, noticing a nearby crane a few flights down. *Probably left over from some construction project earlier today.*

Taking a deep breath and clearing his mind of all thoughts he could just barley feel it: the wind that lightly drifted across his fur, and the light chirping of the birds around him.

With that the performance of the leap of faith was executed by jumping from the lightly swaying structure.

Spinning himself so he was falling towards the earth below in a diving motion as his velocity began to speed up, feeling the wind ruffling through his fur as he went.

All Adams worries at that current moment just seemed to melt into oblivion for the next few seconds unbound as he free fell, out stretching his paws at the last possible second and grabbing hold of one of the building's window ledges that came within reach as the crane boom came closer in sight, flipping himself mid air and pushing his clawed rear paws into the brick wall before shooting straight out towards the awaiting crane hoist.

Grabbing tight hold of the Crain hook and using his momentum he had built to rotate around the side of the structure, doing a quick wall run before running out of cable. Giving just enough slack to throw him to the next building which was still under construction at the moment.

To Adams great surprise the new body helped in being nimbler and lighter, everything a being such as himself strove for. It was almost surreal as it only added to the effect.

Everything just slowed down in his shining bright green eyes, yet his adrenalin kept pumping freshly, following with an almost light headed feeling, all the while ignoring all the shocked looks that were sent his way, while he grabbed the side of one of the building's support beams before swinging himself down to the one currently below with an audible clank and rolling to a kneeling position.

Not even considering to stop he jumped to his feet and continued sprinting himself towards the middle of the unfinished building, grabbing one of the many free hanging cables running through the middle of the structure before swiftly cutting the cable with one of his razor sharp claws and once more free falling while a empty pallet passed his being on the way down, being connected to the other end of the cable he was currently dropping on.

He ended up reaching the fifth floor in record time before running out of slack and swinging himself to a close side support beam connecting the line up to another close by pallet. *Who needs a damn elevator?* he thought to himself while still on his adrenalin high.

Tieing his end of the rope off he slowly began walking his way over to the edge of the beam he now currently stood on next to one of the many building around the local area. Exhaling the deep breath he was holding as his light gray jacket and tail blew in the light wind coming in from the east, without a single glance back he jumped to the next building moving out of site of the roaming public eyes.

"I needed that, it helped clear my mind abit. But I'm going to have to hurry if I want to find some place to take shelter before night fall sets all the way. I really don't feel like staying out here for the night." Adam continued moving fluently from one building to another as if it were natural as the air he breathed.

Adam knew it was late, but by the surroundings it looked like he was headed to a less populated area of the city seeing as some of the condominiums he had started to come to be familiar with were starting to be replaced by small groves of trees along with a few old parking garages. He could only hope shelter wouldn't be too difficult to find for the night.

20 minutes later

Adam was just starting to give up in hopes about trying to set up a overnight stay in one of the higher floors of the surrounding parking garages, trying to keep himself to the high ground of any new danger that he could possibly come across or it upon himself. But to say he wasn't having a good night by any standards was a major understatement. Even out here in the less populated area he couldn't manage to completely excape the torrent of people that could easily spot this yellowish form he now was.

He was just figuring on the possibility of staying on a tree branch till he heard a few people starting to shout followed by a few small explosions and a few muffled children's voices shouting.

Adam could only sigh to himself. *Sometimes I wonder why these type of situations always seem to find me.* Looking over to his left from where he stood on a nearby house roof, seeing some smoke beginning to rise from one of the underground lots. Crinkling his nose. "Urgh! it smell like sulfur, what the hell's going on?"

Shaking his head in annoyance, *Idiot! In what way should this be your problem anyhow? It's not like people are just going to except you for what you are now. They never even liked you in your own world much as a human, you'd be lucky if capture was all they planned for you.* His self berating thoughts causing him to began backing away from the light smoke that was looming ahead.

Seconds later a few more muffled yells followed. Adam could only grit his teeth in thought. What was he supposed to do?

On one side local authorities could probably handle it. But on the other what if they didn't make it in time to help? He'd probably see their deaths in the mortuary side of the paper or something in similar fashion. Could he really live with that sort of guilt on his shoulders?

Looking up to the now increasing smoke hearing another explosion. *Guess that settled that question.*

Grunting in annoyance and with a lash of his tail to prove it he began taking off at a sprint, hoping he'd be in time to help. But the only question left was who was going to save him from being dissected into little tiny fox chunks after being found out? Adam Felt himself shiver at the mere prospect at being on some crazy lunatic's lab table with all his organs hanging out to dry.

Pushing the bothersome thought away if only temporarily, having made it in record time to the upper half of the now smoldering building, only problem was there was no fire and only these strange diamond shards stuck into the surrounding walls along with a few smoldering black marks. Qureocity getting the better of him, touching one of the many shards by his feet,*This feels as cold as ice but why isn't it melting?" Touching the tip of it with his finger only for it to easily pierce the thick fur and hide beneath as he winced slightly dropping the small shard in the possess. *Real smart Adam* putting his clawed digit in his mouth in effort to soothe it.

Hearing more frantic voices rise to his newly acquired vulpine ears, it was coming from the bottom floor."Terriermon!"

Ignoring the small cut for now he began making his way through the rubble and falling debris surrounding his current position, only to spot three kids and two strange monsters up ahead and one of which looked to have mini guns located on its arms pointing it at the female of the three children.

She looked terrified standing there in complete shock, while the other two boys could only look on in horror at the event unfolding.

O O O

"Ruki!" Spoke a brown haired boy, as he watched as Terriormon his friends partner had lost control of himself do to his inexperience of being in his evolved state. "Jenry do something! Gargomon's going to hurt Rika!"Said blue haired boy could only stare in shock at his once friendly partner had tried using them for target practice.

"How could he do this, he promised he wouldn't fight."

"Guilmon!" shouted the blue hooded pre teen

Rika's POV

"Renamon... She isn't going to make it in time." Seeing her partner running towards her from the other side of the room. *Is this really how it's supposed to end? All the battles I've been through only for it to end by some trigger happy wanabe rabbit?*

Closing her eyes as she heard a round click into his mini guns, "This is it." Gargomon only giggles childishly almost like this is a game, but yet again maybe it is on some twisted stand point.

Covering her head with her arms she screamed as the trigger happy bunny fires. *I'm going to kill Jenry if I ever get my hands on him! Even if I have to do it spirit.*

After that time just seemed to stand still... with only the sound of a round being fired as it echoed of the hard concrete walls of the building.

Rika was expecting to feel pain or possibly nothing at all from her organs being scattered all over the walls, yet she felt as if someone was carrying her, someone furry. Renamon was the only thing that would come to her mind as she tried to grasp her only know savor for support.

Rika heard Takato shout out something from the background but at the moment she really couldn't really care less. "Renamon what took you so long?" she responded to her would be savor but no response came, looking up from its hold around her waist she could only could see some strange hooded figure in the place of her Renamon. "Your not her!" She shouted loudly which caused the creature holding her to wince.

Ruki then did the only thing she could do, she started struggling in its grasp. "Let go of me you freak!" Struggling harder still in an attempt to free herself. "I said let me go!" Yet no results occurred for her efforts.

Ruki looked up as she was readying for round two but she then noticed the hooded sweater it was wearing, followed by the ancient blue symbols just visable from its sleeve. *It can't be?* Deciding it better to figure this out on her own two feet (and she hated looking weak) she turned herself just enough to get some leverage and kick him square in the chest area, hearing a rather satisfied gasp as she was finely dropped from its hold.

But before any more of her thoughts could occur a loud crash could be heard making everyone look over only to see Gargomon being thrown into a nearby wall by goggle head's digimon, Guilmon, by one hell of a vicious head butt. This had everyone wince at the sight of it and by seeing the crater outline of the overgrown rabbit outlined in the wall it was all in good reason.

Ruki quickly turned her attention back feeling a light breeze as her own partner had taken her place in front of her, low growl vibrating from her throat at the new comer. *_Are you ok Rika?_* Was Renamon's mental reply.

*_I'm here aren't I?_* There was only a pang of guilt on the Renamons end, serves her right for being late like that.

O O O .

"You alright Guilmon?"

Only slightly dirty from the crumbling wall the digimon was no worse for wear, shaking himself of the dust, "Okie dokie Takatomon!" Though the gun bunny now currently stuck in the wall could only wish the same thing. Groaning in pain while mumbling a moment to himself before dropping like a dead weight to the ground with spirals in his eyes, his tamer running over to him.

"Jennery get Gargomon up we have company!" Seeing the newcomer to the fight, a snarl coming from his dragon partner at the sight of a rogue.

Getting the starry eyed Gargomon to his feet the four of them made their way over to the females of the group.

The group can only stare at the strange digimon in front of them. "Alright what's see what type you are" Spoke Henry as he pulled out his D-Ark. "Let's see. Hey you guys have a look at this!"

"What's it say already?" Spoke the normally fiery redhead who was already impatient.

"Meridian Renamon, rookie level vaccine type, attacks not available? It says that Meridian Renamon was a normally peaceful digimon and one of the few digimon to have lived alongside the Dorumon when the digital world was in creation. It's also been considered an extinct species since the more powerful updated digimon such as the Crowmon, and updated Renamon pushed the species to the brink."

"That's all nice and good Jenry but what's up with the cloak? The image on my D-Ark doesn't seem to have that."

"If I knew Takato I would tell you." Was the blunt reply of the annoyed blue haired tamer.

"Sorry." Takato replied rather sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

Ruki could only stair at the strange digimon almost mesmerized by the appearance. *I know what you are.* As she slowly began walking towards the strange hooded digimon, arms stretched even against her partners vocal protests till she was within reaching distance, said hooded digimon only stepped back as the pre teen started to gently reach for its hood.

"Rika what are you doing." Spoke her vixen partner digimon. She herself didn't know what was going on, one second Gargomon was about ready to hurt her tamer and the next this creature comes from no were and somehow saves her and for no reason at all no less and that's what bothered her.

And just for no reason just lets her go without much of a fight, even if somewhat unintentionally, no one does anything without a reason for a return some were. She had learned this lesson one too many times the hard way being born in the depths of the digital world.

Her eyes then widen just a fraction over hearing at what Henry repeated from his D-Ark before she quickly jumped to her partner and pulled Ruki behind her for her own protection, to her surprise though her normally vocal partner stayed silent, barley even making an attempt to move.

*What's gotten into her?*

Turning her head back she narrowed her eyes at the newcomer and spoke in her most cold monotone voice. "What do you want? No one does nothing without a reason. Or would you rather I just delete you here and now because I'd personally prefer the later."

*Great* Adam spoke mentally to himself. *Once again you get yourself over your head in yet another situation* He noticed his look alike looked rather pissed. And if to make all these matters worse he wasn't fast enough to miss a few of the damn rabbits rounds that had managed to pierce his lower torso as well. * He could also feel the beginnings of a strong throbbing sensation in his right arm. *spoke to soon*

Deciding he wasn't going to be going anyware to quickly at the moment he decided to play this with a bluff and stood his ground. "Is a simple thank you out of the question then?" His new deeper spoken voice easily taking everyone by surprise.

This truly was a first for the ragtag group, normally a rogue would attack first ask questions later not the other way around.

"That depends." Spoke the mellowest preteen known as Jenry. "How do we know you aren't another trying to hurt everyone?"

"Because kid even if I even intended to I wouldn't have saved red head over there," Pointing a large thumb back to the girl with his fox look alike, before moving his hand back to cover his mouth to cough lightly.

"Ok I think he has us there Henry" Bluntly stated the other strange red eyed child.

"Why were the lot of you fighting like that?" Adam decided to state seeing it as a more pressing matter at the moment. "Smoke was rising from the roof, probably seen for miles by my guess." Quickly turning his head again as he let out another audible cough. "I could smell the sulfur."

"That was me, sorry..." Said a rather guilty looking dragon digimon known as Guilmon, his partner only face palmed at the embarrassing response.

"Nuts! This can't be good" The red eyed child spoke just realizing what the stranger was saying. "We are going to have to get out of here before anyone shows." The rest nodded, even Ruki, who remained for the most part oddly quiet, reluctantly nodded in response.

"But what about him I don't think I could take a second Renamon trying to kill us!" said jennerys digimon Terriermon as he now sat on his tamers head after just dedigivolving by the lack of data being supplied.

Said rabbit dog digimon could then only shiver as the vixen turned her head to him and glared causing him to abruptly shut his mouth trying not to dig his hole any deeper then it already was.

"I'll take care of it" mumbled the young red headed girl more to herself then to the rest of them.

"Are you crazy or something! He could really hurt you." Urgently said the red eyed tamer as Jennery could only nod his agreement.

"I said I'll take care of it!" This time she stated it more force directly stating it towards the lot of them as she tried to contain her frustration by grinding her teeth together. What were these two doing trying to order her around like some helpless little kid if she wanted that she would have just stayed with her mother.

The outburst caused the other two preteens to gulp and take a step back. "You know maybe leaving ant such a bad idea" said Takato. The other three could only nod in their agreement.

Takato and Jenry turned along with their partners who had already made for the exit. But the two females had stayed. Though one rather reluctantly. "Ruki we have to finish this and get moving." Said Renamon. But said girl had only moved closer to the hooded digimon that was now breathing quiet audibly.

A hard cough could be heard again from the hooded figure as he used his large three digit paw to cover his mouth. The two females could only look on in shock as the figure moved a now blood stained paw from under its hood.

"He's hurt Renamon we can't just leave him here." But Renamon could only stare at her for this was far from the normal circumstance. She could only wonder if maybe her tamer was sick or something along those lines, she ever hardly believed even she herself was nothing more than just data and that of a fighting tool.

"Don't worry about it, you have to move before your caught," Said Adam calmly making another attempt at persuading the young girl to leave. He could hear the roar of chopper engines incoming from the distance. If he could guess he'd say they only have a few more minutes till they arrived.

Numbness had started to spread over his body along with the feeling of cold, who would of thought his journey would have ended as soon as it was just getting started and under such weird circumstance.

The duo in front of him only eyed his being, even though the odd fox creature that much resembled himself wanted to leave.

What was wrong with them were they on dope or something? "Get going already!" He shouted. This had startled the two of them from the command and they started to turn as he tried to do the same. *move!* Managing to start a slow walk towards the door which now was rather more of a limp as specks of crimson dotted the ground along with his labored breath.

The other two had already made it to the doorway by now as the sound of the coming choppers were now becoming quite audible.

Each step he took seemed to bring yet more blood to flow as he felt the sticky substance running down his arm.

He knew wasn't going to make it and even if for some reason he did, he would die of blood loss at this current rate.

Looking up towards the entrance of the parking lot he could still spot the child standing there with a look of sadness upon her face. "What the hell are you doing kid move! I can hear them coming."

The words had made her flinch in response but she stayed. Her partner had a look of worry upon her muzzle while looking at her friend. Before the girl motioned for the vixen to move closer while whispering something in her ear.

*Oh what's the point I can get more response talking to a brick wall.* Closing his eyes briefly while looking up and sighing, feeling yet more crimson roll down his injured arm to the ground below.

Next time he opened them he found the two gone from his sight. *Heh at least they got out, maybe I can die with at least doing something right with my life for a change.* Closing his eyes expecting it to be the final time for this life.

Only to feel two arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, taking him by surprise. "What the hell do you's doing?" He spoke weakly, looking to the girl only to see her sad face replaced by one of determination while her partner was the same.

"Saving your sorry ass!" Was the girls smart remark as they hefted him to a more comfortable position. He looked over to her vixen partner only to see a deep look of concentration on her face.

Adam started to feel another pulling sensation on his battered body as the world spun round in a slow clockwise motion, while causing him to almost bring up what was left of his last meal as everything went black.

A brief flash of a world in total utter decimation as its cities crumbled, bodys littered upon the ground. But what finished it would tarnish his memories for nights to come. The world as a whole, normally a beautiful lush blue and green with a normally breath taking view from space, was a nightmarish brown littered with molten cracks upon its surface. "**This Aden is what you must prevent in the near future. Find the remaining pieces of apple for they are worlds apart." **

End chapter 2

Figured I'd try to get chapter two out of the way, yell what you think always willing to improve.

Thank you for reading

(Meridian Renamon)- **Daybreak Renamon**


	3. Here it goes

I do not own Digimon or Assassins creed they only belong to their respected owners not I. This fan fiction is to be rated **M** for sexual situations and gore so read at your own risk please.

As you all probly have heard a million and one times, review so I can improve with constructive criticism for better reader experience. I do this for fun but there is always room for improvement.

I write for more of a personal challenge then anything else honestly, and for those that have the time to review please do… alright let's begin.

*Here I am* Thinking

"Here I am" Speaking

Chapter 3

**Aden POV**

Blackness…..

Oh how I hate the blackness. It has always reminded me of all the many times I've spent alone in my life, especially during the earlier parts of my childhood. But I guess that's what I get for keeping to myself most of the time, really never was one to socialize anyway.

But still I don't want to die, there was just more I felt I could have accomplished...

I know I could have accomplished...

I don't think I can move yet, why does it hurt? If this is someone's idea of a sick joke and if I find out, I swear to god I'm going to kill them!

If only I could be that lucky I would consider it a great blessing.

**Third POV**

No matter, everything moved by so fast anyway and everything seems nothing but just a blur now, but he always had this strange reason... to... always play the good gu.- (Dumbass).

But Adam could only wonder, and hope, that those two had made it out alright. For as much as he really hated to admit it he'd really be disappointed if he just ended up giving his life for nothing. The girl just for some odd reason had reminded him of himself as a child (she was lonely, he could tell that much), he was well acquainted with that feeling, as for her fox friend it was something else entirely. He had kind of liked that fox creature (she just seemed so strong willed) and he had to admit to himself to being a sucker for the strong personally type and always did find it rather attractive. It was also something he could only ever wish to be. Besides that point was there even a gender difference in these creatures? If he were to judge by the fox's voice he would suspect it was a she.

But like hell he'd admit that to anyone, and besides he had the feeling she'd beat his ass senseless without a second thought.

So why was it that he was a supposed human and was having such odd thoughts? He was not supposed to be some freak animal...

*So why?*

*What the hell is wrong with me?* It's just supposed to be some dumb mask right?

It is then that he could hear it, barely audible but still there...

(The soft vocalizations...)

"Hurry, he's passed out. We have to get him to a safer place away from everyone." The young red headed girl's voice sounded and she actually seemed rather worried about him.

"I'm trying Rika! But taking more than one person takes a lot of concentration." A voice to what he could only guess to be the vixen creature, even she shows a slight hint of worry in her voice now but for who he had no idea.

Seconds pass before a strange pulling sensation begins to push itself upon his body before everything suddenly goes black and hopefully for the last time. It did leave himself unable to hear the conclusion of their interesting conversation, but with the pain he was in the middle of feeling it was a welcomed embrace anyway, or just maybe it was just because he could only be considered nothing but a worthless coward by his own mind's standards anyway.

But in the end does it really matter? It's not like he could really figure how long he'd stay like that anyway.

O O O

**Saturday morning 11am Adams Pov**

My eyes snapped open with a start and a incoherent mumble while I instantly began trying to become accustomed to the surroundings about me.

Raising my head to take in the surrounding room, taking notice it was rather big in its size. Probably a guest bedroom by the look of the elabreth furnishings. The bed I was currently laying upon did feel rather comfortable as well and I didn't think I would be even possible to get up even if honestly really wanted to. I know my weapons that I normally tried to carry with me were also gone by the now open feeling around my large paws. *Shit,* is the only thing that comes to mind.

But that's beside's the point because having grown up with rather simple things with only enough for a person to get by this was rather extravagant for my taste, but none the less I was thankful for the sudden change.

*Whoever the hell owned this place was definitely loaded.* Now that I really gave any thought about it, most people like this probably didn't even tend to take the time to enjoy it. They never seemed understand how easy they have it and what it's like to earn what they want in life.

Sighing lightly to myself as I lowered my head back to the rather fluffy pillow, damn this felt good. *I'll take this over the hard ground any day.*

*I know it's wrong and it really isn't my place to judge people in life but it's rather hard sometimes. I admit I'm envious of the people who are able to live life like this, must be nice.*

"Renamon, could you please check on our guest please?" A voice suddenly makes its way down the hall, seeming to belong to an older woman by my own guess. Quickly I take the same position I had when I first awoke. Closing my eyes while at the same time trying to calm my heavy breathing down along with my now hammering heart in my rib cage.

Moments pass till I hear the sliding door open followed with the soft padding of feet coming into the room. I didn't hear the sliding door shut meaning she's probably only just checking up on me at the moment. *Perfect.*

The padding footsteps continue to move closer till they reach the foot of the bed. She just stood there for a few moments seemingly silent. "What are you anyway?" She speaks softly breaking the quiet. "I've been to all parts of the digital world but I've never meet another Renamon before."

Alarm bells started to go off in my head. *Is that what I am now, this Ren-a-mon?*

"Digimon are known to come in any and all shapes and forms so chances of having a species repeated is rather rare in anything above a rookie, though it has been known to happen time to time." She continued. "So how is it possible that you even exist? There's more questions coming from you then I'm ready to admit." As she sat cross legged on the side of the bed eyeing the new guest that made her feel so very unnerved. "If it wasn't for Seiko's and Rika's insistence I would have deleted you, but now that I ponder a bit I can only wonder why?"

*I can only wonder why myself foxy. Not that you would ever begin to understand my predicament. Alone, no home, nothing but what you carry on your back.*

"Rika leaves me quite miffed." She began again in a rather mellow tone that only shadowed a hint of her worries. "She hasn't been herself since we brought you here and she's been more self withdrawn now. I know you probably don't understand but she's one of the few I consider a family." These were her words before closing her eyes in silent thought of her predicament.

I felt bad at her words. I don't really know why but something almost seemed to chime within. (She's more like me then I thought.) *I'm sorry to have to do this.* Opening his eyes just a crack seeing her head down and her eyes closed.

*Please forgive me Renamon.*

These were my last thoughts before snapping my eyes open the rest of the way, before Renamon could look up from her sitting position on the bed. She found herself with a strong leg being forced right underneath her chest fur and another pushing just above her tail bone easily moving Renamon on her back with her hands at her sides, eyes wide in shock.

I using my momentum from the push as I twisted myself over her lap easily, grabbing both her own large paws and quickly pushing them against the wall above her head.

My only intent originally was to try to put her into a sleeper hold and maybe even collect some information while being at it in the process. Then try to make my way out of this place along with my stolen weapons.

But a big surprise came in how much strength she possessed when she started to struggle against me in her panic.

I could barely keep her arms pinned above her head. Too bad for me though being rather new at this that I had totally forgotten about her tail as it came up, whipping the side of my muzzle causing my grip to slip around her hands.

Breaking free both fox digimon stumbled off the bed with Renamon being the first to recover as she tried to deliver a hard right jab to my head, which I had swiftly countered by ducking to the side while I brought my left arm up in a false punch towards her own muzzle, which she bought as she tilted her head to one side trying to dodge. She was caught off guard as I purposely missed, only to curl an arm around her head in a headlock spinning her and pulling her closer to my body. Grabbing her left arm with my right as I managed to get behind her, straddling her tail where it would be worthless for the time being.

She growled audibly with effort while trying to shake me off but yet I refused to yield to her demands or struggles.

I was just putting her left hand behind her back only to just barley manage blocking a hard elbow strike from her right, it left me no choice but to interlock my feet around hers as I let go of her head catching her right paw from trying to elbow me again.

Effectively immobilizing her from moving, "Let go of me!" She growled angrily while still trying to struggle free of my grasp.

"Sorry, wish I could." Trying to sound rather apologetic to her.

Moving her right arm back behind her back to where I was now holding them both with my left paw which ended up leaving my right paw free as I decided on putting it around her neck.

Putting the pressure on the intended area she started to struggle even more. I was now having trouble containing her now panicked movements. "I don't intend to hurt you." I announced in my annoyance, trying to get her to ease her moving around.

Thinking it had worked as she started to cease in her struggles I loosen my grip a little in a last effort to soothe her.

Big mistake on my part!

Bringing her head back before I even had a thought of stopping her she head butts me, too dazed am I that I didn't notice her feet free themselves from mine until we both go flying into the back wall behind us effectively pushing my injured back into the hardened material making myself gasp for breath.

I feel the bandages begin to take on the wet substance like they were earlier.

*Probably opened the wound again.*

Yet I still refused to let go of her arms as she managed to bend over slightly, almost lifting me from the ground in the process in her attempt at trying to lessen my grip on her arms. I was just glad I was behind her because I could only imagine what type of compromising position we were in. So I know she couldn't see the current blush I was now trying to suppress unworthy of my being.

O O O

**Third POV**

Sometime later (1 Hour) both of them could still be found, one rather reluctantly but both could be found breathing quite heavily still in this rather uncomfortable and very compromising position, while still remaining slumped against the rear wall of the large room, seeing as Adam had still refused to let go of her arms for fear of having the daylights beaten out of him.

Panting heavily from there nearly constant exertion he leans his head on her shoulder. "Remind me never to pick another fight with you." He could feel her shudder slightly from the warmth of his breath as it gently blew across her long slender vulpine ear.

Renamon turned her head in Adams direction to wherw she could just see him from the corner of her dark blue eyes. "You would expect something less?" Her tone was now underlined with the slight hint of respect now instead of the anger he had came accustomed to from their earlier meetings.

"With you I don't know what to expect anymore, I just know I'm far from disappointed."

"Good." Was her response as she suddenly started pushing him hard against the wall. Adam being a little too slow to stop her felt something push around the front of his pants. Looking down only finding that she had backed herself up to his pants and started to move against it lightly in slow circular motions.

Even if the fur in that particular area was too thick to really see anything intimate, just the lone thought was enough for the imagination to wonder.

**Adam POV**

Now I'm going to be honest with you I've never spent a lot of time around the opposite gender in my own guild. Hell half of them wanted nothing to do with me being that I was rather... for the lack of better terms... comprehensive by nature, they always mentioned something about me being too plain... well weird for lack of terms or something along those lines as well. And to be honest I really couldn't care less.

So this came to a major shock to my system when she did this, as the blush on my face increased. Gritting my teeth. *Don't let go! Don't let go! Don't let go!* I chanted in my mind as I didn't know what I wanted less, her to beat me senseless or for her to continue this motion. But I refused to give into something as insignificant as this.

**Third POV**

"Your going to have to do better then that fox!"

"Then you better hang on tight big boy." He had noticed her voice had now taken on a more deep husky tone, as she had started to sensibly rub her tail back and forth between his digigrade legs gently, aiming for around his not so little friend's area anymore.

Adam was only left to whimper to her motions as the beginnings of lust began to push harder at the edges of his base instincts.

*Like hell I'm letting go!*

"Two can play at this game." Forcing himself to crack open an eye through the now primal feelings flowing through his body.

"Hope you enjoy." A smirk now making its way to his muzzle as he brought his mouth to one of her ears and start to nibble at its base.

This in turn caused her to gasp lightly and shiver at the touch.

He knew originally before she was only doing this to try to get him to let go of her nothing personal, but as soon he had started this action she... in better terms she wasn't just playing anymore because her eyes were starting to become half lidded!

"Your not too bad at this pup."

"Pup?" I stated in curiosity at what she meant by that.

She only shook her head at the question. "If you can't understand that then its better you not find out yet."

Shrugging his shoulders. "You just like to be difficult." She was really beginning to confuse the living hell out of him in general: one second she wanted to kill him and didn't trust him even the slightest bit, the next she was actually flirting with him so that was saying a mouthful. (Bad thoughts)

At this she only lightly laughed as though the answer was supposed to be obvious or something.

"If you ever want to get another's attention you have a lot to learn pup. Now be a good boy and let... go!" Taking the young assassin by surprise as she easily pulled her arms free from his (he thought) sturdy hold while quickly turning on her heal to face him.

"Not good."

Her right paw reached for the scruff of his dark black furry neck, quickly taking hold as her left griped his stomach fur and easily flipping him on to the floor back first. Adam on the other hand landed with an audible groan of pain. But to make matters even worse she settled herself on his already sore stomach with a rather mocking smirk present. "Males are all typically the same." She announced as Adam could do nothing but just lay there blush still present.

"Ok you win already." He announced as he left his head drop to the floor with an audible thud.

"You mean you just noticed this?" Renamon only seemed to like adding insult to injury (literally.) As he felt the beginnings of a major head ache coming on.

"I suppose your wondering the reason why I'm here right?" Adam asked while still letting his head remaining on the floor, figuring on getting straight to the point to what she most likely wanted to know.

"Do elaborate would you."

"I don't know if you would really believe me from the start."

Cocking her head to the side now sparked with her own curiosity. "I don't know about that."

Sighing to himself, now how in the world was even going to begin to explain this predicament?

"I don't even really know where to begin." Turning his head all the while hearing another set of footsteps coming back the hall towards the room they were in.

"Renamon are you ok? You've been gone for a while."

Adam for the first time seeing an older human woman make her way to the door.

"I'm fine Ms. Nonaka just teaching our new friend here the ropes."

*Ropes my ass, she almost killed me!*

The older woman just smiled placing a hand over her mouth while trying to hold back a chuckle. "Please take it easy on the poor boy would you dear."

"I will Seiko don't worry about him."

"Now both of you meet me down stairs when you're done, I have Rika running some errands so that should keep her busy for most of the morning. Oh! And before I forget I want to check your wounds again when you make it down." Almost as soon as she appeared she started making her way back down the hall towards the living room.

"Now that that's settled and dandy could you get off me please?" Adam pleaded but her annoying smirk never left her muzzle.

"Oh! And what if I don't want to, not you can do anything about it."

"Don't make me laugh. If you want any information out of me you'll try not to crush me first." Half chuckling and half choking from her sitting on him as he finished up being a smart ass at her expense all the while failing horribly at noticing he might have just pissed her off just a little bit.

Growling loudly at the shit face remark her tail flicked angrily behind her and before he could even know what was happening she had one of her black clawed digits digging its way into his unhurt shoulder as she held his muzzle close, with her other three fingered claw ceasing him from yelping at the pain being inflicted.

"You will now proceed in apologizing to me before I make the hole in your other arm to match your bad one understood?

Nodding his head in rapid recession at the threat, she released his muzzle.

"Alright already! If it makes you feel any better... sorry!" Her frown hadn't left but she did pull her now red tinted claw from his now bleeding arm.

"Good boy. Now we better head down before Ms. Nonakastarts to wonder what happened again." Looking towards him as their eyes locked briefly. "Now you will behave yourself, understood?"

Holding her claws to his neck for enfices to reinforce her point, "Yes ma'am." He announced almost too quickly for his own liking.

Satisfied with the answer she removed her claw only to move it up to his ear scratching behind it gently, having the added effect of having the young Renamon/Adam leaning his head to the side at the calming gesture. "If word of this gets out, well let's not go there pup." Trying to sound threatening in her words towards the end. "Come now." She calmly announced before getting off him and walking to the door.

Then motioning for him to follow with one of her claws.

**Renamon POV**

Such a strange digimon, almost like he never came in contact with a female before.

This was one of the reasons why I couldn't help but tease him so much, it was just too easy to work him up. But I always did try to have a good reason for it, and I'm glad that I did in doing so gave me the chance because the look upon his eyes has intrigued me to no end.

They were severely untrusting, he must have seen many things to get like that yet they truly held much vast amounts of experience way above that of one his years should have had. Yet they still had this very childlike innocence, almost like if you would have mixed Rika with Guilmon's partner.

*I always knew the digital world was tough but this was almost unheard of. How sad...*

I could sense he tried to hide these facts from everyone around him but if he thought he could even come close to hiding them from me, he wasn't even close. That was as always my area of expertise after all.

Looking over him in there if I could have guessed he couldn't be much older than twenty two at the most. He wasn't much older than a child, much different from myself being about thirty nine in human years.

And to add to that he wasn't far from a bad looking digimon.

It also really wasn't all that uncommon for an age gap to span over twenty years or more in the digital world since digimon didn't age very quickly. Most likely I was easily old enough to be his mother, but still. He was different from the normal digital beings I had always come to find, I liked that. He was always on guard and very creative in his moves, he fought much differently from anything I've seen by far. (He held a mind of his own)

He truly held possibility, how far could he go? If his ministrations could say anything, I can barley stop thinking about it.

I could easily tell he was interested by his fleeting glances but he still lacked some of the special quality's needed if he wanted to impress a mate.

Most reason for this needed quality was that in reality digimon technically lived forever.

Only time would tell if he would come around and if for some reason he did figure it out.

I'd just have to run him through the paces and see what he was made of.

Stopping at the entrance to the room as I kept my back still turned to him as I eyed him from the corner of my eye watching as he staggered to his now shaky feet.

"Please do try to make yourself decent, it humiliating." As I just really noticed his now how dirty the ruffled fur and blood stained bandages really were.

He murmured something about fox creatures but a plain blush was still easily traceable on his white underlined face. Such was the sight I could barely conceal my current smirk from his view, which was why I kept my back towards him.

I also knew his eyes had never left my body or specificly my backside since I had gotten off his belly, but I tried my best to keep a straight face since I played that little game with him.

"Keep on staring pup and I'll rip your throat out."

He gulped quite audibly before I abruptly walked out of the room to meet Seiko down stairs, if Rika or anyone had any idea or even seen me even remotely like that it would just plain ruin my reputation. Digimon were normally playful by nature for the most part, only experience could change that fact.

And I had worked hard to suppress this notion through intense training and like hell I was going to let some young pup change that till he figured it out. If he wanted to impress me so much he was going to have to work for it, only the strong survived in the digital world and this was far from an exception. The male's job was to impress the female simple as that, but how depended on the female. He only needed to figure it out.

But then again it was rare that anything had the guts to even try to provoke me in such a fashion to begin with.

Moving down the stairs towards the living area only to be greeted by Seiko, Rika's grandmother, who lived here and kept a watch on the place while her daughter was off modeling.

"How is he dear?" Seiko asked. I looked back up towards the stair case, hearing the bathroom upstairs being used, I could only show the barest hint of a smile.

"He'll make it. Just give him a few minutes."

Not long after a soft padding could be heard making its way back down the stairs. By this time we were just warming up some green tea, this would probly turn into a long explanation the way Seiko was trying to explain it to me.

**Adam POV**

*I swear I'm going to get her back for that if it's the last thing I ever do!* This was the only thing on my mind currently after that not so little incident. Though I did feel a little better with a little cold water on my face, among other things but I don't think the blush has faded yet.

*If it wasn't for the fur I'd almost say she was human, urgh this is giving me such a head ache! Monsters, digimon, weird people from other worlds! I sometimes wish I could just kill them all and be done with it!*

As soon as she even came in sight, I locked eyes with her as I gave the most intimating glare I could muster. I could almost say I hated her with every fiber of my being at this very moment.

But she only kept this calm look on her muzzle while slowly shaking her head back and forth to me, stopping my rambling mid sentence. But in reality she only really succeeded in annoying me further.

Hearing someone cough on the other side of the room broke me from my death glare at the fox... Renamon... thing. This time my gaze settling on Seiko as Renamon called her. "Urgh…umm.." Stuttering at being taken by surprise as I was.

*Your in Japan stupid, It's courtesy to bow... I think.*

Quickly bowing towards the older woman in my attempt at some type of respect, mostly for what what she had done with my wounds. But she only smiled. "No need for such formalities. Seiko is just fine, don't want to sound any older then I already am.* Chuckling lightly as she finished. "But more to the point now. What would my granddaughters savor name be by chance?"

I wasn't really sure what to tell them, I mean I could always make something up I don't think they would know. But for some reason I truly felt as if I could trust them, kinda funny really. I've always had trouble trusting my old comrades but then I can go ahead and trust complete strangers. (Weird but true.)

Sighing, figuring best better to come straight out. "Adam is my go by name." Seiko didn't seem shocked a bit, to my surprise it was if she was almost expecting it.

"Adam." she spoke with much clarity. "You know you've been out cold since last week when they brought you home?"

I was rather shocked to hear such a thing. *It only felt like yesterday.*

Looking down finding a wood tile more interesting to stare at the moment before speaking again. "Are you sure?"

"I know it's hard to take in dear but your wounds were severe. You almost didn't make it." Finishing her sentence with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

I raised my head hearing her move as she walked over to the corner of the room to where she had all my equipment hung, picking my cloak up in her arms. "Its been a long time since I've seen one." She said as she started to stroke the soft material gently as if she were reliving some type of memory. "My I ask how old you are dear?" I looked over where Renamon was seated as she lisined intently to the conversation. *I'd rather not have to engage her with lack of my weapons at the moment.* If she noticed my glance she paid no heed to it.

Turning back towards Sekio, "Twenty three last September fifth." For the first time she looked generally surprised. She ended up muttering something under her breath as a sad smile made its way upon her face.

Focusing my eyes upon the elder woman's in respect. "Adam listen." She exclaimed calmly. "I've seen many people come and go in my day, some with good intentions and with good of heart, others only surrounded by only ill intent. But such is the reason why I was more than happy with my granddaughter and Renamon here." Moving her hand for emthasis towards the fox creature behind her as it gave me a rather cool stare, with a small smirk upon her muzzle. "Everyone needs a chance no matter what they wear or who they are. And I for one would like to acquire your services."

"Why? What can I do that Ren-a-mon there can't?" The name sounded so foreign slipping off my tongue. Looking over to the now completely flabbergasted digimon who's mouth was now hanging open slightly ready to protest her opinion...

"Hear me out first before anyone jumps to any conclusions." I watched as Renamon only sat back in the chair she was using as she looked away from us. "Adam." She continued. "I know this is a lot to ask but I would like to have you keep a eye on Rika for me. Renamon I know is more then capable of this task, she is like Rika's guardian angel but there are some things we can't provide her with." Adam still couldn't see where she was coming from with this. "Rika's had a hard life." Seiko continued. "Mainly after her father left when she was only a small child." All the while walking over to me bringing my cloak along with her.

"At least she had the time to know his face." I had to be rather blunt with her, why should I really care being this was a rather sensitive subject of my own. I never knew any of my parents, heck I'd rather not even see their faces. Saves the what if's you know. How can you miss that you never knew? So I'll admit I fail at her understanding.

"What would you do if you lost one of the most important people in your life?" She began. "Would you just stand there?" Her voice now taking on a sterner tone.

Blinking in surprise. *Talk about de-ja-vu.* Placing a paw over my head in serious thought. *What would you do? Would you let someone else experience the pain you have, and still are? You were looking for a way out maybe this is your chance.*

I had to take to take a few minutes to sort my mixed emotions on the entire ordeal before sighing gently to myself, head downcast. "As you wish Seiko."

Her frown instantly turned to a smile at my acceptance of her task. "Thank you Adam, I don't know how I could ever repay you!" All the while handing me my gloves and cloak, looking over to the now rather upset kitstine. *Maybe I should start by asking Seiko to not let Renamon kill me.*

Shaking briefly of such thoughts, before hearing Seiko speaking again. "You will be able to stay here with us but I don't know how my daughter will see things."

"I'll find some were to stay for the time being. But I have to know how do you know so mu-."

"I'm home." Spoke a voice as the door slid shut out front.

"Seiko looks like our conversation will have to continue some other time." She nodded but this time had a small smile on her face.

"I'll go tell Rika the good news." As she made her way out of the living room.

Laying my cloak upon one of the dining chairs, I pulled the two arm gauntlets from its pockets. Renamon only eyed me in curiosity and wonder.

"I think I can see what Seiko see's in you." She spoke, her distaste for me somehow forgotten.

"Then that makes two out of three because I sure as hell don't." Snapping one of the gloves in place before ejecting the hidden blade out past my paw with a audible sheen. This causing Renamon to flinch."As much as I hate to admit it I owe Seiko my life, you and Rika as well."

We sat there in silence as I suited myself the rest of the way. The sound of my weapons in place was something I preferred over all the annoying sounds these ears seemed to always be picking up. *Maybe I can pick up FM as well.*

Lost in my thoughts was I that I didn't notice Renamon say my name. "Adam!" Turning my head in her direction, making a hmmm sound. "You seemed rather lost to what you were." I didn't really expect that question at all. "Why's is that?"

I wasn't sure what to tell her, I myself was at a loss. "I don't know." Was my shaky reply to her. I wasn't sure if I would live the rest of my life stuck like this or what I would do.

"You really are lost aren't you pup?" Blantly stating this as more of a fact then a question.

"More then you could ever know Renamon."

This only brought more cureosity across her muzzle but I could see she fought to just blantly ask her questions to me. Don't really know if it was out of respect or something else. Though the thoughtful look suited her if I must admit.

"Then I hope you find your answer pup." She simply spoke before walking over behind me within ear shot, standing up on her hind paws as she licked over the base of my one ear. It took everything I had not to jump back as I felt a light pleasurable tingling sensation moving over the sensitive appendage. "One more thing pup, if for some reason you stand in the way of my tamer I'll make sure we delete you so your nothing but a memory to us."

Looking over quickly to where the sensations and sudden threat were coming from only to find her gone.

But the feeling on my ear was still lingered as a warning of her threat.

All was not going as I expected it...

But then again when does it?

End chapter 3

I can't explain how much enjoyment I'm getting from this story and I can only you's as the readers can feel the same.

Till next time…..


	4. Gone but never forgotten

attachment

I do not own digimon, or Assassins creed they all belong to their respected owners which speaking of I just got done rewatching season three of digimon subbed and it never ceases to surprise me how much different it is from the American dubbed they really tone it down. Hell digimon even use the bathroom on that verse. So I'm going to follow the subbed version closer then the dubbed for now on.

Anyway hears the next chapter-( Into ones unknown.)

Music listened to-**Nickel back-If Everyone Cared**

Chapter 4

"Damn it ouch!"

"Would you hold still, your worse than my daughter before she goes to one of her god forsaken photo shoots." Spoke a mirthful yet elderly sounding woman to the young man who was currently or rather very reluctantly getting his back cleaned and prepped for rewrapping.

"Please Seiko why don't you try saying that to my back at the end of all this then we'll have that little talk."

"You just got remarkably lucky Adam you've been healing much faster than I ever could have anticipated."

Looking closer you can see what appeared to be a young man hunched over a backwards chair while the elderly woman tended to a now less then soothing looking burn marks upon his back. But the thing is the young man sounded young and even looked the part to some point.

He was was currently wearing his loose fitting brown pants along with brown leather arm braces but nothing else. The figure also was surrounded by silky yellow fur followed by a black tipped tail which was currently placed upon his lap, being careful not to get the sensitive appendage trampled on from behind.

He was clenching his fanged teeth tight from the pain as the older woman was at the moment cleaning the burn wound, which currently was furless in spots exposing the raw, and flaming flesh to the open crisp air.

"Shit!" he cursed as another jolt of pain made its way down his spine.

"Watch your tongue Adam." Seiko scolded. "If it makes you feel any better put this in your mouth." Handing him a twisted blue cloth rag to bite down on to help ease his near constant grumblings.

It had now been a week since he arrived at the mostly uneventful Nonaka house hold after his rather brief and painful encounter with Gargomon. But yet not all was negative, for on the upside of it all he ended up saving a young child named Rika in the whole ordeal but at only the cost of taking an almost fatal hit to his back thus partly destroying part of his cloak which had yet to be repaired to his honest distaste.

But in the end some type of luck must have been on his side because the apple piece he had been keeping hold of was in the undamaged pocket which was now moved to his pants pocket for safer keeping from then forth, along with his nearly empty forty-five which was holstered around his black leather belt.

O O O

*_This is the last time I do any favor's for anyone!*_ Grunting as Seiko made another pass over his back.

But to what really had him upset at the moment…

It was that Rika kid he had helped…

She was told he would be staying with them for possibly a while but what she had done had surprised him.

Nothing…

Nothing at all!

Now he was never really one to want any type of thanks to begin with but that wasn't the point...

She just acted as if he hadn't existed end of story. She hadn't said anything nor did anything and more or less entirely ignored him period, and she seemed to go to rather great lengths to do so and this just really irked him for some reason.

"Adam hold this bandage for me would you."

Bringing him out of his current thought he did as the older woman, Rika's grandmother Seiko, asked of him while she began to wrapping his torso and arm for hopefully the last time for a while.

Patience was one thing he always prided himself on but sitting here and putting up what felt like constant needles being pushed into his upper back non stop was another bad story entirely.

He sighed lightly when he felt the feeling of Seiko's hands leaving his now finished back.

Only to feel her eyes cast upon him critically, "Adam you should be done for a while but I really have to stress pushing yourself like you did. You digimon may heal quicker than us humans can, but I'd still stress that I'd rather not find out if a digimon can get wounds infected yet."

"Oh… yeah I just would love to die of infection that's on the top of my bucket list." He was originally only just trying to lighten the mood that always seemed to turn sour around him but he didn't think Seiko had taken it the way he had intended as he watched as her smile had faded quickly, moving through several conflicting emotions in the span of seconds before settling on annoyance before smacking his rough shoulder hard enough it could be heard. This in turn caused Adam to wince while grabbing his arm in obvious discomfort ,"What's with everyone hitting me it the bad arm, I'm not everyone's punching bag"

"Then maybe that will teach you to respect your elders a bit more." A small scowl now currently plastered on her face. "Your just lucky my daughter's always in such a rush when she gets home anymore, I doubt she would take you being here as well I have anymore."

Adam just decided on being smart this time and settled on a nod for obvious reasons since he had already suffered enough for one weekend for his liking.

Minuets passed afterwards in silence as Seiko was finishing her work. But this slowly had started working on Adams nerves, as rustiness began to sink in and he had started to squirm in his current position.

"Seiko have you seen Rika or Renamon?" Now he was just trying to change the subject to something more productive since he was really looking to speak with Rika than said purple taijitu vixen anyway, especially after what she had put him through earlier last week, he hadn't really seen head or hair from ether except from the casual glance at times during the night when they arrived home late.

But he still felt rather uncomfortable to truly give any real thought about it afterwards.

Rika's grandmother had placed a finger upon her lip in what only could be described thought for a few moments, "yes for a matter of fact I have, I think they were out back training earlier."

Adam figuring he was on a roll at the moment decided on risking another question and one he was truly hoping to get some right answers too for a change.

"Not to change the subject again Seiko but how come you have been taking this so well?" He was generally curious now about how she could take her granddaughter going out and fighting these things so easily.

"I'm going to be honest with you Adam I can't say that I'm happy about it, but I trust Rika's judgment and Renamon has promised me she would always be there for her as well so I know she's in very good hands besides I don't think I could stop her if I wanted to anyway. But It's just hard sometimes to watch the times change but it's just the way life is." Adam watched as Seiko walked over to the far corner of the rooms tinted window and stared into the deep blue sky above.

"But that's also the reason why I wanted you to stay. I want you to watch her as well." At this Adams eyes widen a fraction before just as quickly he schooled his features.

"She's hasn't had anyone to look up to in such a long time Adam," Seiko began calmly, "she always tries to push everyone away from her including myself at times. So I'll just skip to the point and just come out with and be blunt, as her grandmother it really does scare me from time to time to see her like that."

Adam nodded in understanding to the elder woman while turning around in his seat, being careful not to irritate his wound again.

"I understand that, but I don't know how I can be of any help at all."

"Just watch over her for me please Adam… Please be there for her like I never could. Her mother always means well but she's always off modeling somewhere and they never get the chance to be together. So I really have to insist that you please try for if not my sake, Rika's." Her voice was starting to take a more of a pleading tone now the more she spoke. "I'm just at a loss at what to do for her anymore." She finished as her growing sorrow now began to taint her own voice.

After her worried words Adam was generally left with absolutely nothing to say…

Speechless… dumbfounded…

Nothing could really describe the way he felt, except horrible since he could have possibly been a bit more sensitive around such a subject.

Not like he had a whole lot to lose at the moment. He had no idea how to get home or anything of the sorts.

"As you wish Seiko," he spoke quietly. It was honestly the least he could do for all their troubles, and his brash rudeness which was only just one more thing Adam could go and hold against him.

The worried look that had settled upon her face had almost instantly vanished upon his answer, yet one thing still remained and he wanted to find an answer.

"Now I have a question of my own." Seiko nodded as she moved from her place looking out the window and had taken a seat at the far end of her dining table as if she knew it was to come. "How do you know so much about us Seiko? That type of information is considered classified you do know that…"

"That Adam may be rather a more difficult subject to explain."

Sighing as she closed her eyes as she remained silent for some minutes after words as if trying to sort through her many conflicting thoughts.

"Adam," she began, "I regret I can only really say this for right now, someone once very close to this family was one of your kind. He stood guard over us for many years and this is also the reason why I seem to be taking this all in stride. So please I must ask you to be patient, you will have your answers in due time."

*_If she doesn't wish to tell me I suppose I can understand. But, no it couldn't be could it? Maybe Juno had more than I thought planed out.* _

"I understand Seiko, I apologies for my rudeness," all the while bowing is head in respect to her.

"Don't Adam, if anything I'm the one who should apologies for putting you through this mess. But like I said please be patient. But for the time being aren't you supposed to be some were else."

Raising his head he nodded slightly, he knew he was going to have to do some thinking on this later but for now it would would be better to keep an eye on his new client's granddaughter.

"Oh and Adam?" Standing up he looked over his shoulder to the older woman. "Please one more favor for me." She now was sporting a small smile upon her aged face. Adam only starred at her in waiting for her response, "Look after Renamon as well, she may not look like it but I can tell she's just as lost as Rika is." Adam felt a shudder run through his body yet was unable to place it for some reason yet nodded anyway.

"I will, I promise no harm will come to them, that I swear."

"She seems to be becoming rather attached to you Adam, even just being around you seems to bring a spark to her eyes if only just a little. So please be good to her, protect her no matter what happens, like you would one of your own kind. It also doesn't help your quite the handsome young man as well." Adam only coughed and turned his head at that along with a light blush present as well. "Also before my old mind forgets I have something for you."

Walking to a closet in the corner of the room, she started hunting for the object. "You being out gave me a chance to look over some of your old destroyed clothes." After a few moments she pulled out a faded grey cloak to which seemed to be worn well judging by the newly repaired seams around the edges of the faded light grey beaked hood followed by a darker grey cloak with dark blue stripes running down its sides. It was pulled together by a black sash which went around the users waist and hung to the users knee length, followed by a leather buckle that raped around the upper part of the sash.

"This belonged to the man that protected us all them years ago Adam, honor his memory well."

"You don't have to do this Seiko."

"Nonsense Adam, consider this a small payment for you work in advance."

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice now do I….. So thank you Seiko. I will treasure this gift in honor of this man." Though he could only wonder who worn it.

Putting on the old cloak he noticed it almost fit him perfectly by size and only had to be slightly modified for his tail. But he also noticed something in one of the cloaks outer fitting pockets, feeling around Adam pulled out some type of wire wound around a leather brace. It appeared to be meant to fit around the wearer's upper arm and had a leather ring for the user's finger which was connected by a single wire running down the user's arm for quick use.

Looking up to Seiko expecting her to have a possible answer but she only smiles at him and nods. "Keep it Adam I know you're going to need it."

_*Your just full of surprises aren't you Seiko.*_

He pulled his sleeve up and buckled up the new weapon which connected with his arm bands.

_*Renamon and myself, own kind… yeah… own kind!* _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out towards the back of the rather big house he had figured talking to Rika was probably the best course of action at the given moment, and maybe even give that vixen a piece of his mind while he was at it.

_*I wish Renamon would have just disappeared from my mind already she's begining to drive me crazy!*_

Funny thing though, the back yard were Rika was supposed to be at the moment was at the given moment empty with only the coy fish to keep him company. "Great just another delay," he stated rather grudgingly.

It would probably be in his best interest to stay within the house's secluded back yard at the moment seeing he had no idea how Renamon could disappear, or more likely just move at high speeds to become invisible or he could only presume anyway. Ether way searching for the duo would be fruitless untill nightfall came around, and that would be like pulling straws.

With this in mind Adam ended up walking to the edge of the coy pond to try and relax for the remainder of their time gone, ether they were going to return before nightfall came or he'd start searching. He personally wasn't looking forward to ether but as they say you have to take a step at a time, he'd just have to wait for the time being.

Adam had waited to what had to be an hour at the least. He even began nodding off slightly as the sun warmed his dark yellow fur. He wasn't sure how long he just dozed there but the next thing he heard was the creaking of the front gates opening, signaling the return of the two females he had been waiting for and within moments they were walking out the back of the house. Just in time for him to compose himself.

"What are you doing here?" Spoke the fiery tamer, seeming generally surprised or just plain annoyed depending on how you looked at it.

"Waiting for you, what the hell else would I be doing, oh that's right I just enjoy handing out candy to all the little brats that walk by your front door."

"That I'd actually like to see fleabag and oh I don't know maybe seeing you being deleted somewhere away from me." Said tamer only ended up gritting her teeth afterwards as the insult failed to affect the dark yellow fox digimon the way she expected, seeing as he had only kept a blank expression upon his muzzle, he had only really just crossed his arms. "Whatever you mutt, don't talk to me, I don't want to talk anyway so just leave me alone." Adam only starred down at her since he refused to be told off by some angry thirteen year old.

"Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?" His stated after her long winded preach , his voice only showing the slightest amount of agitation. Adam himself was really finding Rika to be more of a stubborn annoyance then anything else really at given moment.

"Now you listen to me you fleabag, I don't really care what you are or what you think your doing but just leave me the hell alone! You'll only get in mine and Renamon's way!" This time half yelling at him as her frustration with him only continued to grow by leaps and bounds.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rika but you along with Renamon here were set in place as my charges by your grandmother, so this is now officially my business and nothing you tell me is changing that." Adam himself stated in a harsh and flat tone, he was far from the mood to be playing these games anymore.

Blinking her eyes almost as if she had suddenly went into shock. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Your stuck with me for the time being."

Said girl looked like she wanted to beat Adam within an inch of his life span as she clenched her fist in her anger around his uncaring of the subject.

"So let me get this straight. I don't have to put up with not only one digimon… but two now?"

Adam nodded his head to confirm her statement but he just couldn't suppress the sudden shudder that began to run down his spine.

Both Renamons only watched as Rika had surprisingly kept quiet for a few moments, almost like if she was really giving this some archival logical thought to both Renamon and Adam's surprise…

But it was only short lived to their displeasure till she spoke in a very early soft tone of voice.

"I guess if all else failed and I lost one of you I could always use a replacement. Everyone always leaves me anyway and everyone always will." She had finished in a hushed tone.

She had kept this very calm and cool demeanor that she normally possessed but you could hear a sadness that had tainted her voice as she finished almost as if she couldn't believe herself at the same time.

Renamon who had been behind her the whole time had listening to the whole conversation while winced at her remark. She felt rather hurt seeing that her tamer would say such a thing, she would have always done anything to make her partner happy even give her life if it meant so.

Adam only stood there bewildered at what she had stated, not to say he hadn't taken notice as Renamon had an obvious hurt look upon her eyes yet said nothing to defend herself. But he had an idea what Rika was probably going through but it still gave no reason to act like that to someone that cared for her, and stuck by her.

Rika herself was just afraid that everyone would just leave her that no one would stand by her side to protect her and to talk to when everything went wrong. It was a feeling of emptiness and he wouldn't wish it upon even his most hated enemas. Adam himself suffered from this growing up, and still did to some point, but growing up changes things.

"Rika is that really what you think?" Spoke Adam in a soft whisper, said girl only slowly nodded before brushing past the two fox digimon heading back towards her room. Renamon only gave Adam a sad apologetic look before falling in step remaining not far behind her tamer.

"Rika." Adam spoke. But his pleas were only ignored by said girl as she continued walking towards the house. _*Real smooth you dumb shit, just help her along why don't you*_

Adam had to move at a quickened pace to catch up to the duo only to see Rika's door shut right in front of her partner as she had locked herself in her room.

Renamon herself was at a loss she had never seen her tamer so upset before, not to where she closed out everybody who cared about her…

Not completely.

She in the end only wanted to see her tamer happy like a normal child should be for her age.

But if she did admit it to herself, Rika's denial of her having any feelings or emotions for her outside of a fighting tool, well… it caught up every so often forcing her own confidence to be strained and it was ever hardly good for any type of moral and in general…

In general it hurt.

She could only stare at her tamer's locked door in wonder and loss. "Forgive me Rika," she spoke as she bowed her head in her own shame while feeling useless at the moment.

Without any warning Adam walked up next to the vixen digimon. "No response Renamon?"

Said digimon only shook her head with a soft and depressed sigh. "She doesn't wish to talk at the moment."

"I can always kick the door in you know." Renamon only glared daggers at Adam.

"Don't you even try pup." Adam held his hands up in mock defense.

"Don't worry I was only kidding. But the poor kid she just seems so depressed, maybe it would be better if we just gave her time to cool for a while, ya know."

Renamon's upset expression only deepened before turning on her heel, walking abruptly past Adam while he could only watch in pity of the duo.

Renamon had continued down the hall right untill she had almost left the building entirely only to suddenly stop and tap the wall just enough to acquire Adam attention and motioned with her large black digit claw for him to follow without even sparing him a single glance.

Adam deciding to follow her silent command, fell right in step right behind her as they walked out the back and easily leapt to the roof above the house just as dusk was begining to come above the beautiful city of Shinjuku.

Adam had only figured she was wanted to talk about this problem with Rika or maybe even how Seiko wanted him here to watch over the two of them, but he was left only to ponder as Renamon started taking a fighting stance while in front of him.

"You want to fight?" I'm supposed to be on your side remem..."

It was then he noticed the frustration on her face, the tenseness of her body as well as her lips being pulled back slightly to bare her teeth. It was then that he truly understood.

The two of them then locked eyes for a second as a silent conversation quickly went between them.

She wasn't planning on backing down from this nor was she one to shed grief. This was her way of showing herself, the only way she knew how.

Adam was left no choice but to do as she wished even if it meant hurting himself again.

_*Seiko is going to kill me.*_

But if it meant making her feel better as a goal he would. But with this his respect for her only continued to grow. _*If that what she wants so be it.*_

He had been hoping for a rematch anyway but he never expected one this soon by any meaning but it couldn't be helped, not now.

If he really admitted to himself he couldn't help but just feel excited at the moment at just the chance of some payback as well.

Moving into a fighting position himself they began to slowly circle the other, hunting the others weak spots to exploit. Before both jumped into the air at the same moment with Renamon throwing a few quick jabs only to be blocked by her male counterpart who just pushed her away, only for both to land in a crouch once more on opposite sides of the house roof. But the look upon Renamon's face had turned from one of frustration to one of pure determination in just them few short seconds to Adam's notice.

"Is this the best you got pup." She taunted.

"Just watch, you aren't going to beat me a second time."

This time Adam decided to make the first move as he ran head first remaining in a low key position bringing his right fist out in a straight strike only for it to be easily batted aside and countered by a solid round house kick aimed right at his head from Renamon. He in turn let himself drop to the ground, easily dodging her as he used his hands to catch himself off the ground at the last second only to continue into a sweeping kick and knocking her feet out from under her.

Renamon quickly rolled to the side before any follow up could begin, flipping back onto her hind paws once more. This time however a small smile danced across her muzzle, she was having fun for a change, no battle to the death just time to relax herself for a change.

Adam had used the momentum from his sweep kick to roll himself back onto his hind paws as well.

"Ready for round two pup?" Renamon chided. "I'm not taking it easy on you this time," and if possible her smile only grew bigger.

"I'm just getting started Renamon don't hold back on my account." He too was starting to get back into his groove, this was starting to become enjoyable now. No weapons no tricks just pure skill speaking for itself for right now anyway.

Both taking a fighting stance once more locking eyes: yellow, to blue, blue to yellow. You could see the reflection of the other in their eyes as they sized the other up both not wanting to back down from this challenge beheld to the other.

Seconds passed before they charged again each trying to gain the upper hand over the other but neither succeeding. Punches, kicks, tails, everything the other had as they became hardly viewable to the human eye for minutes unbound as the full moon slowly rose overhead, only the casting shadow seemed to grace there figures as they moved at high speeds.

After two hours of non stop fighting and moving around the area the two were now breathing heavily but still nether could become the victor of said other. They both had decided to start launching attacks, testing the other evading skills.

Painting Renamon could only grin at her sparring partner as her depression had seemed to be melting away while Adam's had been doing the same.

"So do you want to call this a draw Renamon?" She could only shake her head and smirk.

"Sorry but I'm in this to win it pup."

Quickly she jumped up to the sky preparing her signature move as she curled her arms and legs around her body.

Adam only stood there in fearless wonder of what she was planning. _*Adam move it!* _Spoke the female voice in his head, it was the same one that talked him into putting this mask on in the first place. But he wasn't left time to question it as Renamon brought her arms and legs out shouting **Fox leaf arrow head**,unleashing the same ice shards he had came in contact with in the parking garage the week earlier.

His eyes widen in shock before he did the only thing he could…

He ran straight towards her trying to beat the white diamond's, or leaves' angled trajectory, only to roll at the last possible second, millimeters separating him from being a digital shiskibob.

Noticing the falling digimon in front of him now had a disadvantage he made his move, jumping up and ramming his shoulder into her stomach at the same time taking Renamon's breath away, being taken by total surprise as they both began plummeting quickly to the ground.

Adam quickly flipping them around so he would take the larger part of the blow before they hit as they began moving away from her tamer's house in their free fall landing with a audible groan of pain from both.

Opening his eyes after a bit, he watched as the world spun round before finally coming into focus, propping himself up on his elbows. But he also noticed the second weight now laying upon his chest that was Renamon, her eyes still closed.

He never really had taken notice how light she was actually was compared to a human. Adam could only wonder if a digimon's bones were possibly hollow like a bird of sort. So many questions left unsaid.

Either way he could barley resist the urge to say something smart about this but thought better of it as she started to move a little while groaning to herself. "Renamon?" She didn't answer but she did respond by subconsciously snuggling deeper into the crook of his neck, and sighing contentedly to herself. Adam on the other hand only blushed and looked away from her, he didn't want to disturb her but this was embarrassing, felling his face flare in response.

She really was beautiful human or not and he really couldn't deny that.

But if she found ether of them in this position he'd be a dead man no doubt there. Sitting himself up bringing Renamon to his lap as he gently shook her awake to the world of the living.

Her first response was to clutch her head before opening her eyes, while noticing the position they were in at the moment.

"Renamon this isn't what it looks like I swear," hurried Adam trying not have pissed her off like he had the other day again. But his surprise came again as Renamon only nuzzled under his chin trying to get warm as he felt her body shiver from a cold breeze coming in, seeing how they had both worked up a good sweat from their bought.

She had always seemed like the strong silent type to him even if he had only known her a short time. But she was most of the time around the others, remaining reserved and calculating never once asking for help from them. But why was she like this around him at times? She was at times very confusing.

Nudging her again, "Renamon wake up would you," he was starting to get rather flustered seeing as she only wanted to remain snuggled on his lap for warmth, which he no doubtingly couldn't blame her for. Luckily for him he had a heavy cloak on which protected him from such things.

He watched intently as her eyes flickered open finally. "Nice to see you in the world of the living again," he mumbled while looking down at her.

Renamon herself remembered both of them falling off the roof but she also remembered as she felt herself being flipped around mid flight as Adam had taken the major blow that she was expecting to receive. Selflessness was something she wasn't used to so she did the only thing she could.

She remained silent enjoying the rare moment while Adam thought she was out cold.

The warmth she felt was also something she hadn't felt from another living creature for some time as well and she had well… missed it.

She hated to admit it and would refuse it outright to anyone but she felt lonely sometimes, Rika like herself wasn't much for talking ether so even that didn't help her cause much.

A cold night breeze washed over her causing her body to shiver and instinctively snuggle closer to him much to her pride's contempt but this was just too nice to pass up at the moment so she really didn't care at the moment.

She was also surprised he had figured out a weakness to her fox leaf arrow head so quickly, a feat many never had the chance to talk about. He had only kept surprising her time and time again, she could feel herself heat up momentarily at the prospect, he was cunning she would give him that.

Better yet she could feel his body temperature rise to her amusement through his heavy cloak. She had to actually hold herself from letting a chuckle at his expense. But as much as she wanted this to continue she was going to have to make him work for anything if he did want to get closer to her by chance.

She flicked her eyes open while reluctantly pushing herself away from her male counterpart in a mock glare. "What are you doing pup?" She announced calmly while said digimon only seemed to panic more as she intensified her glare at him.

"What… I…" building his nerve at the creature "You were going to be the one who hit the ground so I flipped up mid fall."

Ten minutes later you could see the both of them back on the roof with Adam comically sporting a new lump on his head from said other vixen digimon who now only glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Rubbing the large bruise on his head, *_what the fuck have I just started?*_ He watched as Renamon turned her head from him only to look out over the city.

Adam hadn't meant for them to land that way but everything always seemed to want to act against him and now she was just as upset with him as Rika had been and that was the last thing he needed at the moment.

_*Maybe… she would like that… instead...*_ If she ever tried it before and it was rather cold out tonight anyway. The smell had lingered up to him earlier when they were fighting each other It couldn't be that far out of range anyway.

"Hey Renamonm" he spoke," if it makes up for it any let me make it up to you alright." He was almost positive she would probably protest at the mere prospect of being around him he wasn't always the best person to be around at times this he knew.

But he truly ended up being generally surprised when she nodded for him to continue on.

Motioning with his head for her to follow him they jumped off the roof out into the night towards the center of the city while remaining to the upper roof tops.

Renamon was intrigued that he even considered wanting to make anything up to her since it wasn't even his fault to begin with. Didn't he care about his own opinion?

Shaking such thoughts aside she followed Adam silently a little ways into the city past all types of stands with very strange smelling aromas not unpleasant but unexpected, sweet, sour, spice anything one could imagine. She had never really traveled this far into the area before as well, all the smells were rather overwhelming making her crinkle her nose as it started to become overwhelming.

Finally he had stopped at a small stand out front of the city train station which was currently being occupied by a few people that all looked to be carrying around something sweat smelling on a small wood stick. Renamon felt her stomach rejoice from being neglected for so long, she couldn't even remember her last full meal.

To her distaste she knew this was rather more of a tease then anything because they would just have to take one good look at her and that would be that, she would just have to go hungry for a while longer till she could catch something out in the park later in tonight.

"Why did you bring me here?" Placing a paw over her empty stomach as it made its presence known with a rather loud growl to her further embarrassment.

Adam only turned back to look at her, If he had heard her stomach he paid no heed to it. "Just watch then throw your complaints at me later alright?"

"Humph… Now this I'd like to see pup," as she crossed her gloved arms under her chest main.

Adam walked over the the roof ledge, "Just don't tell Rika," he spoke before jumping to the shaded ally below.

"What is he planning to do?"

She watched as he emerged from the ally hood now drawn and his paws concealed in the long sleeves of his cloak.

_*He wouldn't!*_ She thought to herself.

In shock she watched as he casually walked out into the open of the busy crowds below pushing himself through with relative ease untill he came to the small vending stand. The people standing out front eating only gave a few strange glances but nothing more became of it.

"The morons think he's a human!" she spoke softly to herself.

Adam had started talking to the shop's owners or so she thought anyway. Before dropping a few pieces of fabric down out of his cloak sleeve which the owner had taken most eagerly handing Adam a large bag of the sweet smelling food in return along with four containers of water.

The two of them talked a little more before parting ways Adam moving quickly back into the side ally before wall jumping back to where she had waited for him.

"How did you do that?" she asked in wonder.

Adam pulled down his hood while chuckling lightly to himself "There's a lot you have to learn about me so we'll just leave it at that."

Truth be told he was blowing that one out his ass he was only lucky enough to have a few American bills left on him and seeing since they were worth a bit more in this country helped as well. Add to the fact the owner or anyone else hadn't even bothered to glance under his hood was a blessing to follow.

He had picked up thirty sticks of dango figuring she probably hadn't eaten in a while by the sounds her stomach was making. Finding something to eat for himself would just have to take a top priority a little later he'd just have to fill himself on water for now to keep himself satisfied for the time being.

Renamon had only kept staring at him unmoving or maybe even unwilling to a point.

But her eyes refused to even glance at the bag that Adam was currently holding in his hands. She refused to look weak around anyone no matter what the situation.

"Here." Adam suddenly said tossing her the bag. "I don't need them I ate not long ago anyway."

Renamon was surprised he had done such a thing as risking himself like that just for her sake. This guy was either the biggest moron in this side of Shinjuku or a saint and she could only wonder if only a bit of both.

Adam had then voluntary turned his back to her thinking it might ease her awareness of there being any tricks involved from his part. He wanted to respect her wishes.

"You going to eat or what?" He asked politely. "I told you I already ate earlier so don't let me stop you. There should be two bottles of water in there as well I only wanted half."

He could then hear her padding towards the edge of the building to where he could only guess she must have sat as he heard the bag being opened up.

"What are they?" She spoke softly while briefly inhaling its contents.

"Dango if I remember right, its considered a rather sweat food here in this area of the world. I've had it before so I have a feeling you'll like it."

Renamon nodded before taking a small bight of the dango stick, this caused her eyes to light up almost instantly at the strange flavor before quickly demolishing the rest of it in the following seconds. She wasn't used to this kind of food seeing as Rika normally brought up a single meal in the late afternoon. But what Rika saw as a meal was in human standards she supposed descent size but to a digimon that constantly used energy and burned calories quickly it barely even consisted of more then a small appetizer. But she refused to be so rude as to say something finding it easier to just hunt for the local wildlife in turn.

O O O

She was just pulling out to what had to be her eighteenth stick as she realised Adam had been strangely quite and had yet to even turn his back around to her as he was now leaning up against a nearby wall in front of her view while simutaineously still trying to appear in a none threatening manner to her out in the open.

_*Baka_,* she thought while quickly snatching up another dumpling in her mouth

Pulling another stick from the bag she stood as quietly as she could and made her way up behind the unhooded assassin, which she noted he seemed to be dozing at the moment by the slight nodding of his head. _*He hid it well, I wonder what else he hides?* _Hearing his stomach suddenly growl didn't help anything as well. _*The damn liar.*_

Renamon had to hold back a snicker at this once intimidating digimon who was to be so unraveled so easily at the moment. Once behind him she reached around while simultaneously running the dango under his muzzle hearing him sniffing lightly at the sweat smelling food.

"Don't… take… away… you bastard," he mumbled subconsciously while at the same time smacking his lips together as if he was eating something. Renamon could barely contain her mirth but at this point figuring keeping this action while entertaining was rather cruel of her.

Moving the dango from his mouth she replaced it with the tip of her tail slowly moving it in a circular motion. She watched once more in much amusement as his nose twitched once… twice… three times… he sneezed, while almost throwing himself off his feet at the same time in the action.

"Wha… what the hell just happened?!" He was stumbling over his words now unable to even string together a complete sentence from being awakened so suddenly and unexpectedly.

"Adam." Renamon said trying to get his attention. Said digimon only looked to her dumbfounded.

"What is it Renamon?" He stated trying to sound more focused the he really was at the moment.

"Why?" She stated bluntly all humor now gone from her face and voice.

"Why what? Did I do something wrong?" Renamon shook her head to his response.

"No I mean why did you get me this food when you're hungry too? I don't understand"

"I already told you I ate already today."

Renamon growled for his half arsed response this was enough to cause Adam to back away a few steps using his hands as a shield, "Don't lie to me." Renamon spoke coldly to him.

Adam looked down at the ground in shame knowing he was caught red handed. "It doesn't take a genius to figure you were hungry Renamon or did you forget?" He mumbled barely audible to her ears while pointing to his own slender vulpine ones.

Renamon turned her head to the side blush ever present under her fur. _*He never dropped his guard,* _she thought silently to herself.

"Alright then just shut up and eat already were burning moon light." Adam continued, Ok probably not the smartest thing to say on his part seeing as Renamon's lips were quickly pulled back over her teeth while dealing a harsh glare towards him. Ok now this was getting dangerous on Adams part, along with his overly big mouth.

Adam then locked his tired eyes with hers and sighed tiredly. "Would you please just eat already?" He spoke exhaustion starting to settle in his voice. His old wounds were starting to catch up with him and his shoulder was starting to give the old familiar throb and not rightly eating like he should have been wasn't helping him in the matter ether. His body just felt tired and drained, that wasn't even starting to cover the mentally part of it.

Renamon must have taken note as she had not continued their conversation afterwards but instead her muzzle held something akin to sympathy on it.

"You really are a Baka you know that Adam." Renamon spoke suddenly as if in realization, using his name for a change instead of his odd nickname.

Adam barked out a tired laugh at that. "You know you wouldn't be the first one to say something similar to that." Grabbing his shoulder as he winced in pain,_ *If Seiko finds this out she's going to murder me.*_

He could feel himself starting to wobble on his hind paws as he failed at holding his rigid posture. Only to be grabbed by the shoulders by Renamon who then gave him a worried glance.

Renamon then put his arm around her shoulder and moved him to where she had been sitting prior to his rather meaningless ramblings.

Sitting him down she noticed he had been awake yet said nothing being in pain as he was. She could admire that if nothing else. She had grabbed the half empty bag while sitting next to him and pulled out another dango.

"Pup," she spoke. Hearing this he looked up towards her. "Eat it will help replenish your energy." Adam only looked away from her stubbornly.

"I said I'm fine," as he put on his hand on the wall behind him while trying to stand under his own power again.

Renamon stared at him in confusion, didn't he know digimon needed food to maintain their form outside of the digital world. Yet she watched as he stood under his own strength, which should not have been possible seeing she had kept a consistent tab on him around Rika's house. He had barley eaten anything to her awareness even when Seiko had bluntly offered it to him, countless times.

What was he? Such questions would just have to wait for now seeing as he would just refuse to give up, and most likely end up hurting himself again. She could smell his blood again getting stronger. _*Must have irritated his wounds again.*_

Quickly jumping to her feet she grabbed him by his paw and teleported them to a nearby pond in the area. (Along with the food of course) Said assassin only cursed before they vanished into nothingness again.

O O O

"Oh shi….." he didn't even get to finish his panicked yell before he got a good face full of dirt as he landed face first with Renamon only feet behind him who landed in a graceful posture.

"You haven't teleported before?" She inquired in curiosity.

"I wish I even had the slightest idea of what you were talking about." Spitting out his mouth full, before standing on wobbling feet once more.

Renamon said nothing as she swiftly grabbed him by the cloak and pushed him into a nearby tree. Adam could only yelp in surprise at her sudden action towards him. "Now pup you're going to eat rather you like it or not."

Adam only glared at her before gripping her hand that was grasping his cloak with surprising strength for someone of his shape.

Adam gripped her and tried to make her release him. But his effort was for nout as his stomach made it's presents known by horrible cramps the harder he tried. It was almost as if this body wanted to eat itself from the inside out.

Finally after a few more painful moments Adam relented his effort while sighing in defeat.

"Alright fine," he hated to admit it but this was getting him nowhere fast, add to the fact he hated relying on other people more than he had to. Maybe it was stupid on his part but he had his own values in life too and this was far from helping them along. Not his fault for any type of appetite in this situation.

Keeping hold of his cloak Renamon handed him the dango which Adam almost uncontrollably ate.

"There that wasn't so hard now wasn't it pup?" She held him a few more seconds to make sure he ate everything before letting him go, as he landed back on his hind paws again. Adam could feel some of his strength returning in seconds to his astonishment.

Adam then glared right into the vixen's eyes for a few moments before they softened slightly. "Thanks," he mumbled before he abruptly turned all the while expecting it to be a long trek back to Rika's house.

"Where do you think you're going?" She chided as if he were a child.

"Back to Rika's home where else he mumbled while rubbing his sore shoulder, too tired to really put up any more of a fight even with having some type of food in his system.

"There was another reason why I brought us here pup." Adam only looked at her in silence. Figuring he was waiting for her she continued. "See them waters over there?" She said while motioning with her head to the still waters of the pond in front of them. Adam nodded to her though he had no idea what she was planning. "Pull off your cloak so I can see your wounds."

Adam complied figuring if anything a soak in cool water would hopefully stop the constant sting he was currently feeling all over his back. He could only wish they had some Epson salt to draw out some of the soreness at the moment as well, but beggars couldn't be choosers as the old saying goes.

Walking down to the small body of water he abruptly removed his cloak but had left his gloves in place as not to feel totally exposed to the world around him. Renamon had said nothing but followed none the less in silence.

"Now what do you want me to do Renamon?"

Renamon had only stared in relative shock as he had turned around, saying his wounds opened up was a major understatement seeing as blood had seeped through his bandages and had started to run down his lower back reaching the base of his pant line.

"Adam," she spoke trying to keep any concern from her voice, "lay down right next to the water's edge."

He only gritted his teeth in pain but complied none the less laying on his stomach. He was glad one of them was thinking straight seeing who knows what type of parasites could have been lurking in that water, he had totally forgotten about that in his pain clouded mind.

Renamon on the other hand moved next to him on her knees and quickly clipped his bandages with her razor sharp claws.

What she saw suppressed her as most of the fur in that area had yet to regrow back and the skin was dried and inflamed, bright red. This was far from the standard wound. It was miraculous he was even able to move all day as he had been.

Getting up again she moved over to the small area of water and cupped a nice amount in her paws, it was far from the cleanest but it would have to do. She consentrated for a few seconds as her hand became covered in a ghostly blue flame which inturn caused the water to boil in her palms.

She had continued this for another three minutes untill she could be sure the bacteria would be destroyed, making the water safe to use on a open wound. Walking back over to were Adam was she only found him resting peacefully while asleep at the moment.

She ignored this and gently dripped the warm water over his back, while trying her best not to disturb him. Once his back was nicely coated in the luke warm water she closed her eyes again in concentration of her digital energy once more.

Opening her eyes she abruptly got to her knees and leaned over him, over his wound.

She started to gently lick his wounds, worst areas first, injecting some of her own energy into his body to speed of the healing process. At first to the naked eye nothing seemed to happen but almost out of nowhere the wounds began to steam lightly and close themselves along with most of the redness. Hopefully he would only have a stiff back when he awoke.

This process only lasted a relative few minutes untill most of his back had been closed minus the fur which would grow back in a week or so.

The only reason she knew this trick was of sheer accident during a battle she had been involved in. She had almost had been killed by a high champion level Strikedramon who had almost severed one of her shoulder couplings with one of its claws.

The idea itself was simple and originally came from data extortion, why couldn't it be reversed or in other words using a life force to heal a wound. As long as one kept absorbing data the skill was virtually unlimited depending on the user.

Hearing Adam beginning to move had brought her out of her current thoughts, looking down she saw a small smile clamming his muzzle since his pain had lessened.

_*About time, I was starting to feel bad about putting him through everything.* _Taking a quick second glance over his semi healed back she notice of some of his more well defined mussels of someone who should have fought battle after battle, mostly on his arms. The mussels actually could be even seen just enough through his sleek dark yellow fur above.

For such a young digimon he looked like he had been through a small war and barely came back alive. The thought of that made her shudder lightly, she could see his defined shoulders and even his face hadn't a trace of the baby fat of the normal youngster even at his age would have yet still normally had.

Such a shame he was all but clueless of everything around him, he thought more with his head than his primal instincts like a normal digimon should. But then again that alone made him unpredictable their earlier fight tested that theory, which turned out to be quite sound.

She sighed to herself as she continued her gaze over his body. If she thought about it he was unique in personality as well, he seemed to be able to think on the move yet seemed aloof and friendly any other time besides. Yet his selfishness was ether another thing entirely, he seemed honest but could it also be because of his own tasks at hand? One could only know.

But there was something more under it all though she couldn't place it rightly… A sort of self loathing maybe or maybe even a type of fear. "Strange"

***Renamon!* **She suddenly heard her tamer yell to her in obvious distress, she was in trouble. But the real question did she really care for her?

Shaking her head picked up her unconscious counterpart by the shoulders.

_*Rika I'm coming!* _And teleported away.

Chapter 4 end

Wow that chapter broke a record in my book at least. But on another note this story had had over 318 views and only one review (who I thank), I feel like I'm working for a bunch of stiffs (Bad joke).

But some reviews if only a few would be good because I have no idea where I'm going this story is writing itself for the most part. Though on the up side I love being creative in my Assassin's weapons to come and are.

Reviews or not I plan to continue if only just for the self gratification involved.

So anyway thanks for even looking over my first posted story on this site.


	5. One's thawing ice

**I do not own digimon or the Assassins creed series though if I did both would have turned out much different than they have by far.**

*Renamon!* She suddenly heard her tamer yell to her in obvious distress, she was in trouble. But the real question did she really care for her?

Shaking her head picked up her unconscious counterpart by the shoulders.

*Rika I'm coming!* And teleported away.

**Chapter 5 **

**One's thawing ice and another's frozen heart**

Renamon teleported from one building to another as quickly as her body would allow with the added extra weight of another over her shoulder. She was in such a rush she hadn't even given much thought of just simply laying Adam on the ground to pick up her own pace. Though one could only wonder if she could even be that cruel to begin with, besides she now owed him for his… Less than unintentional actions beforehand.

Still said other digimon yet lay unmoving over her shoulder as she bounded down another city block as his breathing still resembled to be that of a deep sleep.

*Rika! If anything hurts her…* she thought before turning her head slightly as she noticed the other kids from before and one that even stopped at her tamer's house once before… Takato she recalled was his name, and the other she believed was Henry along with both their partners Guilmon and Terriermon.

Turning back to her current path of flight as she jumped over a small bus only to rebound off its roof and over to a small building that followed along the side of the street, and continued to run along the roof tops from there. This continued for a few more seconds till she could feel a slight chill run through her body as her fur began to stand on end. Whatever passed over was close and Rika could only be in the middle if her plea had meant anything to go by.

Though if she would have not have been so occupied she would have just caught as the second bipedal furry figure over her shoulder twitch slightly, but his body hadn't reacted even on a instinctive level as hers had done.

Moments later a tall dark building began to come into her keen eyesight but the closer she seemed to get the colder the relatively warm humid air around her started to chill, even to the point to were her breath could easily be seen. This was far from being good and she could only hope her tamer was still safe…

O O O

"Now my dear ice queen I know you seek to be the strongest tamer, and I myself only seek to be the strongest digimon." Said the almost pure white demon known as IceDevimon as he folded his tattered white wings around the shaking girl in his long white arms.

Rika only shivered again as she was forced to listen to this things speech. She knew she wanted to be the strongest but… She just felt so empty inside as if no one was listening to her. She almost felt like she was trapped within her own body, her mind as a prison as it rushed to conclusion after conclusion at could very well possibly happen. But only one thing kept managing to pop up to her mind *Renamon*. Where was her digimon? Had she pushed her away to the point of not even wanting to help her?

The ice demon squeezed her again and brought her momentarily out of her thoughts as his blood red eyes flashed above her. "My dear Rika, you deserve to be the best as I so do. So let me show you just of what powers I possess." With a single wave of his pale blue hand a new section of room appeared before them which looked to be surrounded by icy sculptures.

Rika's eyes opened slightly in brief realization… These weren't sculptures they were, "Digimon" she spoke softly in shock.

"Yes isn't it beautiful?" The icy figure spoke as if he was proud of this sick and gruesome accomplishment. Rika only began struggling more in frustration and fear of the icy creature who only just smirked at her pitiful attempt.

"What about Renamon?" Rika whispered more to herself.

"Why my dear Rika…" Interrupted IceDevimon coldly. "I will show you my power. You will watch as I absorb her pitiful data!" He finished with a humorous laugh as his icy wings wrapped around her body tighter only to shake with his growing ill placed mirth.

*No… I ne...* Were said red heads last thoughts before she heard the strong feminine yell of "**Fox leaf arrow head!" **and a load explosion force her to cover her ears…

O O O

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the stairs?" Complained the dog-bunny known as Terriermon. "Terriermon, you're riding on my head. Why are you complaining?" Announced his annoyed tamer, Henry, as they proceeded up the flights of stairs since the elevators were out of service at the given moment.

"But Henry! I'm getting all sweaty up here, and my leg…" He was silenced by his tamer's knuckle bumping him on the side of his head lightly. "Sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Guys!" Takato spoke in frustration. "We have to keep moving what ever's up there has Rika and it can't be much farther."

Moments later there was a unison shout of, "There it is!" As a small set of double doors came into view in the almost black coated hallways. Within moments before they could reach the handle a loud explosion rumbled the stairwell causing them all to hang onto the side wall rail. "What was that?" Yelled Henry.

"I don't know but were going to find out!" Shouted Takato back in panic.

Opening the door the four of them could see a white being holding there fellow tamer in its arms. "IceDevimon champion level, attacks are Frozen Claw and Avalanche Claw. Doesn't sound like someone you would want to pick a fight with." Bluntly stated the blue haired tamer as he quickly scanned the new digimon before them.

Looking up from wear they all stood all could see a gaping hole in the wall to were the yellow vulpines stood as well. "Ahh here at last, I've been wondering when you would be showing up." Confidently stated the demon who now placed a large clawed digit on said vixen's tamer's head, causing her to squirm in his strong grasp. "Let me go you freak!" This was an all too familiar de-ja-vu moment for Rika's own taste.

"You don't have to be that way Rika, and I'll show you why here in a few short moments." His hand moving from her red hair on her head to her cheek bone. Said movement caused girl to bite his inflicting finger as he could only gritt his teeth to the act. "You insolent…" Quickly holding himself before taking a breath to stop his anticipated actions as he then only grinned. "Like it or not girl you will be my tamer!"

"Rika!" Yelled Renamon as she jumped to the ground in front of the two male tamers and their digimon partners. She momentarily turned towards the others with a intense cool stare on her muzzle. "Watch him for a while untill my business is complete here." As she smoothly slid the assassin off her shoulder and into the waiting hands of the others without so much as a second glance.

"Why is it every time we see this guy he's all banged up?" Stated The dog-bunny as he stared wide eyed up to the towering vulpine digimon.

"I owe him." Is all she mumbled in return as she turned back to face the ice digimon ahead of them, her tail swaying in the light breeze as she walked. "Guilmon, Terriermon, back her up if she needs it." Stated their tamers as Henry looked over Adam who only slumped up against the wall and mumbling brief nothings to himself.

"So you want to be deleted so soon?" Smirked IceDevimon.

"Hardly frosty it's time for you to go." Before she took to a sprint towards her ice bearing opponent. Said digimon quickly pushed Rika to his side right as Renamon tried to slash him with her claws to which he easily sidestepped.

"**Frozen claw!" **He shouted taking a swing at the yellow vulpine ,bearly nicking the few hairs that stoop up on the upper part of her ear as she ducked and went for a sweep kick. IceDevimon jumped up taking to the air to easily dodge her attack.

Taking this moment to its fullest Renamon rebounded and rolled to her feet, quickly sprinting to her shaking tamer and kneeling on the ground beside her. "Rika, are you hurt!?" Her tamer only let out a steamy breath and shook her head in confirmation. Renamon knew something wasn't right but time was short as she made a grab for her tamer's hand and easily picking her up bridle style.

"Where do you think your going with my tamer?" Shouted the now raging voice of IceDevimon as he made a sweep at the two. Renamon quickly jumped to the side and made a dash for the others, easily reaching them before the demon could maneuver himself around. "Hurry take them both and get out of here quick!" Renamon stated more sounding like a command.

"But we cant just leave you here!" Said the blue haired tamer.

Before Renamon could even reply to Henry she had to jump up as IceDevimon tried to make another pass at her in flight. Pulling a frontal summersault she easily bounded to the other side of the rooftop trying to lure the evil digimon away from the others.

"Your data will be mine!" Yelled the fallen angel as he shouted. **"Avalanche claw"**, just barely missing Renamon again as she back peddled once more and continued to do so as he repeated the move each time, getting that much closer even to the point to where some of the fur on her chest began to hang with a light coating of a powdered snow.

"Stay still!" He shouted as Renamon continued to dodge his fast paced movements before she was unexpectintly kneed in the gut, grunting this caused her to stumble back a few feet paw now holding her injured stomach as she panted for breath in short bursts as steam became visible from her muzzle.

"**Frozen claw**!" The white demon shouted taking advantage seeing as the yellow vixens guard being left down for a moment. Renamon's eyes widened slightly as she held her breath for a moment as everything slowed down for her... At the last possible second she managed to sidestep in a twirling motion and counter with a bit of her own quickly built up energy, in the same process shouting "**Wisteria punch!" **Towards the unexpecting IceDevimon who just managed to lean his head to the side. "No…." was all Renamon could say in shock before the demon grabbed her outstretched arm and swung her into a wall behind him, easily causing some of the walls structure to flicker to the floor on top of her.

"See Rika? She's weak!" Stated IceDevimon in a sneer to the fallen vixen digimon who lay partially in a small indentation in the wall.

Renamon was having hard time breathing after the blow she had sustained and could tell a few of her ribs were broken or at least fractured from that last attack. She cursed herself for getting so carless at a time like this, Rika needed her if she liked her or not! Grabbing the crumbling wall by her sides she slowly lifted herself out of the wall and stood on now shaky paws while still clutching her stomach and panting hard.

"**Pyrosphere!"** She heard as she looked up only to see the fire attack batted away as easily as she had been beforehand. Followed by **"Bunny blast!"** This attack was only guarded by the white being's tattered set of wings. "You weak digimon are pathetic!" He shouted as he made a slash at the two as they just dodged at the last second.

"I've had enough of this!" IceDevimon stated harshly while shouting, **"Avalanche Claw!"**,to which an icy subzero gust of wind blew from his hands hitting the two digimon at the same time, freezing them in place and from farther interference.

"I'll deal with the two of you later for an after snack. Now were was I?" He said while putting an icy tipped claw under his chin in mock curiosity at the hurt vixen. "Ah yes I was just to the point where I run my claw through your skull and take your data for my own!" At this he started to slowly walk to the vixen digimon who still leaned against the wall for support.

"**Plug-in-S-Digivolution!"** Suddenly shouted a strong voice behind the white being as he turned only to see a glowing digivice in Rika's hands.

"Renamon Digivolve too..." This had Ice Devimon turning his head in the opposite direction only to be blinded by a bright light that had engulfed the being before him.

Renamon crossed her arms and legs in front of her only to quickly slash the air in front of her. Her fur and skin began to peal from her body exposing the blue under wire beneath. Before she bent over onto a four paw position as the skin started to re-lay over the now added data to which her one tail turned to nine and a red and white rope made its way around her neck, along with a now more fox like appearance. "Kyuubimon!" She shouted in deeper feminine tone as her blue eyes shone briefly before landing gently on the ground for round two.

Wasting no time in her new form she shouted, **"****Onibidama****!"**, letting loose a hail of nine blue fire balls with glowing red eyes and grinning evil faces upon them, as if they were making a mockery of their opponent. IceDevimon, who was already mid flight, flew up dodging a few of the attacks in a spinning motion till he was out of her current range. Gritting his teeth ,"I don't care how many times you digivolve, I will kill you! I must…"

"We'll see about that!" Said Kyuubimon as she shouted,** "****Koenryu****!"**,jumping androlling till her body became a large blue dragon with bright glowing red eyes. This attack was more mid to long ranged compared to the last and was heading right towards IceDevimon till he shouted, **"Frozen claw!"**, freezing her attack mid flight while he had forced himself to keep his momentum going afterwards, hitting Kyuubimon right on her blind side causing her to yell out in pain from the attack.

At this the demon grabbed her by the white scruff of her neck and threw her towards her soon to be ex tamer. "Kyuubimon!" Shouted Rika as she ran to her partner who now lay on her side. "Pathetic as always Kyuubimon, too bad I'll be taking your tamer for my own needs in the coming times." At this his eyes looked downwards for a moment before his leer was set back in place again.

"Rika." Kyuubimon said weakly. "You have to get out of here." Her tamer on shook her head before petting Kyuubimon's head softly feeling the soft silky fur.

"Touching" Announced IceDevimon. "But I'm going to have to cut this short."

Kyuubimon using what was left of her strength called out, **"****Onibidama****"**, shooting a single blue fire ball at the said being who only dodged the attack by sidestepping. "Rika will be mine," he mumbled before flying down and landing in front of the two.

"Rika, get out of here." yelled Kyubimon weakly as she hadn't the energy left to stand and could only watch in horror.

"No I…" She was cut off as the demon shouted, **"Frozen Cla…"**

A unexpecting echo of a bird sounded over head. "What now?" Said an annoyed IceDevimon being distracted from his attack yet…..again to his growing annoyance.

The bird sounded again before landing on a perch above the fox's head but what was funny about the bird was that it had a white sweeping feathers on its head and beautiful brown feathers flowing down its body. It just sat there eyeing the people below it in curiosity.

"What is that thing?" Mumbled Takato in his own curiosity while trying to break his partner free.

"It looks like a eagle if any of our school books are right" Stated Henry as he tried another card. "But they aren't supposed to be native to this area to my knowledge."

"So what's its doing here then Henry?" Asked Takato in confusion.

"I have absolutely no idea Takato" Panicked Henry as another card refused to work.

The bird had just remained on its perch high above the fox's head almost as if it was trying to protect the two females. IceDevimon just laughed at the pitifulsight "That's it… Some bird is all you have left… Pathetic!" **"Frozen claw!" **He shouted and just before the final blow was struck time suddenly seemed to slow down once more as the bird above called out and took off to the dark sky above. (Kyuubimon had already turned her head at this moment.)

Just as IceDevimon was going to finish with his strike he stopped inches from Kyuubimon's head as the noise sounded again but this time much louder than before. "What is tha…" He never finished as a shadow loomed over his being. IceDevimon barley had a chance to even turn his body to the sound above before a blade was suddenly inserted into his throat that easily potruded out the other side.

The figure had continued by dropping all its body mass on the tall looming digimon as he brought them both down cleanly to the ground in a now pooling bloody mass that had started to stain the assassin's blacked furred hand. "H-how?" Stuttered a quickly weakening IceDevimon in shock.

"Dose it really matter… in the end? Just tell me why you wanted a tamer so badly?"

"To be the strongest, why else?" IceDevimon stuttered as he coughed a few times.

"No the real reason for it, what times ahead do you mean?" Gently spoke the assassin in a silent perk of his curiocity.

"Do you really think you're strong enough to stop them?! Don't make me laugh!" Coughed IceDevimon.

Adam then brought his other blade to the demon's neck. "If you won't tell me then I hope your God is merciful to you then."

"God." stated IceDevimon with his last breath "Our God sent me… but he isn't who you should fear… i... it is…" Silence only reached Adam's black tipped ears as the white demon dropped his head to the ground and slowly began to erode to the sky above in a flicker of red data.

"Then I still wish that were ever you come from that you find the peace you couldn't find among the living."

At this Adam stood on still shaky feet and watched the data float up towards the sky above till it resembled nothing more than the stairs themselves.

"Adam!" Shouted Rika as she looked up from her worn out digimon still in gaping surprise.

Said digimon turned his head in her direction. "Yes Rika?"

Rika only shook her head at the sight of his torn and bloody paw. "I can't believe you!" She spoke rather loudly after a few seconds.

"What? I did what I had to do." He was rather confused to what she was getting at.

"Woah!" Interrupted both Takato and Henry in total awe at the scene that happened before them. "How did you do that?" Spoke up Takato still in mild shock.

Adam only starred at him before speaking. "Remember when Renamon, I don't know how, but she turned into..." Pointing a large thumb over to her four legged form as she finaly managed to stand on her own once more.

"Kyuubimon?" Injected Henry.

Adam nodded. "Everyone's attention was diverted for that short moment, luckily I had awoke only a bit before hand to catch the end of the white demons little speech."

Before their their little conversation could get any farther a strong voice spook out as the voice of Rika. "I hate them!" She shouted.

"We hated IceDevimon too." Stated Takato.

"No I hate all Digimon!" She chanted again before leaving the side of a still recovering Kyuubimon, who only sighed and began to walk the other way.

"Rika you don't mean that!" Shouted Takato in shock. "Wait! Aren't you both supposed to be friends?"

But he got no reply. Adam only sighed to himself and began to walk away from the group as well.

"Not you too Adam!" Spoke Henry finally after watching the scene unfold in front of them. Adam only looked at the two of them before mumbiling something about being back later.

*What do I do now?* Adam repeated in his mind. He felt like this was all his fault for causing so much trouble, rather helping and supporting the female duo. Finding the nearest ledge he quickly jumped over it moving out of view of the boys behind him and down to the back alley below. At least he had some information on what could happen from IceDevimon but what could be worse than a digital God? One could only know.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, right as he was about to exit to the street ahead a bright white flash filled his eyes and a burning sensation started filling his body once more. This causing him to wither in agony before being thrown back into a nearby wall with the rattle of trash cans being forced over. Moments later as he began to come around he noticed something different, the lack of that itchy fur, and… tail?

Jumping up in shock all the while grabbing his head as a light dizzy spell quickly passed over. But to his sudden surprise he had been placed back in his old body with only the form of a yellow fox mask lying upon the ground in front of him to serve as his only reminder…

"Oh sh**"

Chapter 5 end

Read and review and tell me what you think. I really was struggling with myself if to make this chapter longer but I just couldn't help myself lol


	6. One is never truly alone

**I do not own Season 3 of Digimon nor the Assassins creed franchise but if I did both would have turned out much different. Also wanted to point out that last chapter the only reason Adam was able to take IceDevemon and not Kyuubimon was because he happened to catch IceDevemon off guard. Adam lacks in a full on assault but then again that's not what he is special in. I want Adam to use his brain instead of brute strength alone.**

**Also wanted to ask if any of you out there had the chance to check out the newest assassins creed game (Black flag) looks pretty sweet on the next gen counsels. PM me if you like so not to spoil it for anyone who hasn't beaten Assassins creed 3 already. **

**Please give a big thank you to True Glint for his wonderful works on this site and for his time. **

**Music- Breaking ****Banjamin Diary of Jain **

Moments later as he began to come around he noticed something different, the lack of that itchy fur, and… tail?

Jumping up in shock all the while grabbing his head as a light dizzy spell quickly passed over. But to his sudden surprise he had been placed back in his old body with only the form of a yellow fox mask lying upon the ground in front of him to serve as his only reminder…

"Oh sh**"

**Chapter 6**

"What happened? Wasn't that change permanent?" But yet here he stood now staring down upon the now unfamiliar sight of the five digits and furless hands he had once been all too familiar with. It felt strange and now almost had this rather uncharacteristic feel to it, anything but the nostalgia he had originally expected. And in all honesty this was the last thing on his mind to happen. Shifting his gaze down towards the rest of his body it seemed the rest of him had followed suit in the change, clothes and all.

"Speaking of change, where the hell is that mask the old man gave me?" dropping his gaze from his hands he gave a quick scout of the surrounding area.

"Trash cans….no….. That's not it, and hell I don't really even want to know what the heck that was. Come on! It has to be here". Adam walked over right where the trash cans had been scattered from the abrupt split up, as something caught his eyes, and as it did so it flashed red briefly, it was half submerged under a fallen pile of newspapers. The small red ruby shaped emblem between the masks ears just barely managing to peak out of the pile of trash.

Adam didn't know if he should be letting out a sigh of relief or one of frustration and worry, as a brief and rather unwelcomed flashback passed.As the haunting memories of his last few encounters and unforgettable few weeks decided to pass by in an unfocused blur.

Adam left out huff of annoyance, everything just always seemed to want to go against him by some strange reason, if on one hand he left the damn thing here as it was, just to remain a bad memory, the chances of someone else finding it were extremely high and who knew what kind of trouble someone could do with it, any possible deaths that would occur would end up on his shoulders and that was not something he would be willing to bare on his conscious at the moment.

But on the other, if he were to destroy the damn thing, could he protect himself? Or better yet Ruki and Renamon, from these ever increasing…creatures...that constantly seemed to cross over into this area.

If he was to be a betting man he'd also say they were getting stronger and IceDevemon was a good testament to that even without his warning. It took no one of a great mind to know things were going to get much worse before they ever got better anytime soon.

"Things just get better and better and now it seems I'm stuck with you through it all." If anyone could have watched they probably would have thought the hooded man was crazy talking to the seemingly silent yellow object as if it were alive.

Grunting in irritation then rather effort Adam reached for the mask, picking it up by one of its long lightly furred black tipped ears. *I have to be crazy for doing this.* he chided quietly to himself as he brought it up too his eye level.

Adam just couldn't help but glare into its emotionless and almost bleeding black eye sockets, though something this time felt slightly off about it, the fur which at one point resembled the stiff bristle of drying grass from a farmer's fields now had a light shine to it and also felt relatively soft as he brushed a thumb against its upper muzzle as an after notion.

"Just what are you? You seem to resemble Renamon even more since I found you." A flash from the mask's ruby placed on its head caused Adam to look up. "What the!?" he was cut off as it replicated the event once more…twice…three times. Adam could feel his hand that held the mask starting to shake as a tremmor made its way through his body.

***Deletion*** Something deep sounding spook throughout his mind, this causing him to take a couple of steps back. "Deletion?" looking back down towards the mask in his hand, the object slowly began to heat up in his palm.

***Deletion intimidate* **spoke the voice again in his head, this time with more urgency tainting its hollow rumble. Whatever the hell it was seemed only to want run him about in confusing and unneeded circles with no real specific answer in sight, the voice was also so monotone he couldn't even decipher if it had a male or female gender role, not that he cared but just for the sake of his own curiosity.

"What kind of trick is this?" flipping the mask over there was nothing behind it as well.

***No trick Assassin, just you*** If anyone could have guessed they would have probably have said Adams eyes would be pushing the size saucers by now or would have just snickered at the flabbergasted sight of such a rare view of the supposed battle hardened warrior.

Flipping the mask back over Adam caught something he never would have expected, two bright yellow eyes flashed from the dark circles of the mask before fading back to nothingness.

Panicking, Adam threw the mask as hard as he could, causing said object to continue flying as it landed at the other end of the ally just as an all consuming fear started to slowly sink upon his being both on a physically and mentally level. In return Adam couldn't repress a shudder as it passed up his spine.

"I don't believe it! Th….that had to be my imagination." too bad his heart, which was now beating a mile to the minute, told another story entirely.

Taking a couple of moments to calm his still racing heart Adam unconsciously ejected his left hidden blade before closing the distance he had created between himself and the fallen object, gently bumping it with the toe of his boot, before waiting a few moments seeing if it would have any counter effect with the cursed thing.

Maybe it was just something his mind cooked up from all the stress the last few hours, it was easy enough to believe or so he told himself anyway.

Picking the mask back up Adam made positive to examine said object more thoroughly this time, but nothing seemed to be off or at least in a logical standpoint anyway. but then again logic seemed to be notorious for not following its own rule of late.

Trying not to think much more on the weird encounter he hung the furry yellow object back onto his shoulder, before pulling his hood back up and joining the passing groups of people who were out enjoying a nice Saturday night out. An adventure such as this could wait for the time being if ever in his book ether way he had something more important that needed attending too, he just hoped she was still up and about.

**Location; Hypnos towers, Eastern side of Shinjuku city 8:30pm **

"Riley what are the current stats on the eastern border?" came a commanding voice of a blond haired man as he flipped open the Zippo lighter that lay in his hands. Upon ones closer examination he was dressed rather formally in a business suit and was currently wearing a set of dark tinted sunglasses.

The man was watching as his chief system operator RileyOotori scanned the surrounding area in one of their newer units to which one could pinpoint and in some cases or rather most cases delete the biomerging digimon coming across from the Digital world.

"All clear sir, nothing active in any of the sectors as of this time." The blond haired man nodded his confirmation as he walked over to a nearby tinted glass window that overlooked the following district.

"This is getting us no were, and those children still think of this as some kind of kids game, but they have yet to realize I make the rules here, they don't even realise yet they aren't even a player." he muttered angrily to himself. So far there was only one relatively interesting tip of anything happening, a few weeks ago a brief wild one passed through the bounders to the human world.

For some strange reason it had emerged so fast they weren't even able to deploy the Yuggoth program in time or even able to track it for that matter and in frustrated him to no end, such little control, yet so much power left untapped.

"Riley!" the man spoke loud enough for his chief operator to hear.

"Yes,Yamaki?"

"I want you to recheck the surrounding area within a three hundred mile radius" He heard a sigh from Riley's end but proceeded to ignore it, and kept his view out towards the park central area, only to be heard by the click of his lighter and the brief shine of a silver cross like symbol imbedded in its center.

"Sir we may have something."

It was times like this he wished he would have stayed with his less then grateful habits.

_**Next day Nonaka household 6:30AM **_

The gently sound of crickets and the occasional sound of one of the gently moving coi fish in the nearby pond were all that seemed to break the silence of the night. It was all too early for most and yet too late for others to be up and about. Even if the moon still shone full and bright in this very late night.

The single silhouette of a figure was currently sitting on the roof of the large peeked house. Adam had been much too late into the night to catch Seiko before she turned in, so he had to wait for another chance to come and present itself the coming morning.

His hands were currently enclosed in his cloak pockets as he just seemingly continued staring off into nothing while the morning stairs slowly started to disperse for the clear day to come.

Adam was just too restless to sleep and even more so to rest, last night had not been a pleasant one. The first few hours had consisted of trying to stay out of sight of this house or rather a few of the occupants in particularwhile still remaining a few roof tops down from the location, in case Ruki's vixen partner decided to make a late night appearance, and maybe try to talk it out.

But that wasn't the case, she never did.

Things were much worse than he ever gave credit towards, this should have really been done sooner if that would have been possible. But truthfully be told, personally Ruki would not have been his first choice to try and talk some reason into, she was after all still rather young and stubborn about everything, some even more than others. (God now he sounded like that old shop keeper) but it was as close to the truth as any. If it ever for some reason got to the point beyond this he might have to take slightly more drastic measures, vixen be damned any of her consequences.

Stifling another large yawn Adam continued to watch the morning as it slowly moved by, the sooner this was over the better he'd be, maybe even catch some sleep if and when this was all finished (hopefully today). He had been rather hesitant last night to consider the thought. The thought alone of trying to retain that fox monster like form again with what had happened the night before with said yellow object now strapped to his shoulder. The clearly vacant yellow eyes still haunted his memory in a way that not much around could, living or dead. (Could you blame him) so this situation with Seiko was going to take some fine tuning, but he had just the idea.

Hearing a door sliding opening from down below Adam shifted his gaze and as to his luck (for once) Seiko began to casually make her way out onto the front lawn, water canister in hand, she was most likely trying to beat this heat that was to be here in a few short hours. (as expected this time of year)

Silently getting to his feet, and re adjusting his cloak….. Adam hopped off the rear of the house..

**With Seiko**

Humming a soft melody she had known since being a small child Seiko went about her normal morning ritual of watering the orange tiger lilies that scattered the front yard in patches, no one was normally up at this time of hour so this was generally her most relaxing and as well the most peaceful time.

She had been casually waiting for Renamon to make her morning appearance, the yellow fox had seemingly taken a liking to the agriculture work she normally went about and even went as far as helping in cases. The dear was a fast learner and the company was always nice as well. Not seeing her in the morning was rather odd but she had a rather good guess as to what had possibly been the cause of it.

Setting her water canister down Seiko wiped the sweat that had started to form on her brow; the sun was still hidden by most of the city's sky scraper peaks but its effects were still easily felt.

"Ether I'm getting to old for this or I'm just plain getting lazy." Grimaced Seiko slightly as if the words she spoke were taboo all their own.

With a large sigh Seiko went to pick up her watering can, she was also planning on planting a few more flowers she'd seen at the local flower shop besides the coi pond this morning as well, rhododendrons if she could recall the name correctly.

"Best to just go and get all this bending over out of the way." At these words she began making her way back over to the front porch of her house.

Placing the watering canister on the back porch next to her digging trowel that she had brought up from the basement Seiko then quickly dusted any imaginary dirt from her clothes. "Maybe I should have gotten Adam to help he with this, we can always use a young man around the house."

Shaking her head you could just notice the smallest of traces of a smile form on her aged lips. "Might as well get a drink before this heat gets any worse." Sliding open the front door to the house she walked back to a rather large kitchen. There she grabbed two large glass cups, and began filling a large pitcher of water. Small smile still present she began her small trek back to the front lawn. Sliding the paper door with her foot she carefully slid herself past before sliding it back shut in the same odd manor.

But to her surprise Seiko noticed something amiss. "I swore I put that watering bucket right here." looking around the gathering area Seiko also noticed her white tipped garden trowel was also missing.

"I couldn't have misplaced both of them." making her way to the end of the porch, her eyes gently sweeping the area till they finally ended up landing on the lost white object now standing out like a sore thumb at the far corner of the buildings foundation, it was leaning right up agents the fence that cut them off from the alley behind the house.

"He must be enjoying this." Seiko mumbled mirthfully to herself before putting the pitcher of cool liquid and cups down at the edge of the porch, Seiko then began walking over to said white object. But more yet came to her surprise upon reaching it, for just out the corner of her eyes the bucket that had also been left on the porch was now only a few yards away placed by the far rearward corner of the yard.

*Why is it that he's resorted to doing this?* she pondered silently to herself. Though she hadn't known him long she trusted him with what many she did not. He just gave that sort of feeling, not that she would ever go into detail and explain it. Actions always spoke in a way that words couldn't ever begin to describe as such.

"Adam you there?" No response but she swore she could hear an almost forced silent breath. Taking that as her queue Seiko closed the distance between her and the fence.

"Adam" she announced again but this time more sternly.

There weren't many places where the young man could have been hiding seeing as the area behind here was a dead end after all, so she wasn't surprised when he heard his voice rather close.

"Seiko I waited most of the night for the chance to talk to you." his voice was in a hushed tone at best and he sounded worried, if he knew that or not Seiko couldn't tell.

"Adam you know you're always welcomed here as our guest, you could have just woken me."

Hearing Adam grumble something to himself, she could barley hide the chuckle that kept trying to force its way out as she covered her mouth with a hand. Though what Adam said was mostly inaudible she swore she heard him mumble something about being stupid but she hadn't been able to catch the end of it to find out.

"Alright Adam." Seiko spoke finally, figuring this time to get relatively serious about all the secrecy.

"I for a fact know barely anyone travels back in that filthy ally Adam, but you do happen know your possibly standing right where everyone can see you right" she knew she spoke the obvious but then again this whole situation was rather unorthodox to begin with.

"Just trust me on this Seiko…..please" by the low tone of his voice she could tell he was not amused in the least with the situation.

"I do apologise for the abruptness but I needed to ask you something rather important with Ruki."

Seiko wasn't the least bit shocked, the way Ruki came home in such a rush last night she hadn't even eaten. "If you're looking for her I think she's in her room sleeping. Don't worry I'll talk to her for you."

"I don't know ho… Wait what!?" sounded off Adam surprised at her apparent blunt and down to the point attitude.

"Adam I'm ashamed of you, it doesn't take anyone special to see what's going on." Seiko spoke in a matter of fact voice.

After Adams initial shock she heard him laugh lightly. "You never cease to surprise me Seiko."

"It never hurts to remain a couple steps ahead, especially with kids. Now if that's cleared up I think you need to be seeing someone else at the moment." With that Seiko began to head back towards the house. It would leave him with food for thought if anything for the moment anyway.

Adam swore that old woman was going to be the death of him in one way or another before this was all said and done but as much as he hated to admit it she was generally right. Looking down towards the GPS on his wrist it was only a little after 7 so that meant there was still a lot of time left in the day as it was.

Adam knew finding Renamon should be his main priority at this moment as Seiko stated but at the moment he didn't have the slightest idea how, not like he wanted to try and see if he could pick up her body's natural Scent that he'd been forced to endure a few days earlier.

Pushing away from the fencing he had since been currently leaning against as he'd talked to Seiko, Adam forced back the small redness that had unintentionally made itself clearly known upon his face just as he walked out of the ally and out on to the main street. Since most people seemed to still be waking up this time of hour the street was still semi deserted of any people so it kept looks to a minimum as needed the way he felt at the moment.

"Before I do anything I'm getting something to eat, just better as hell not remind me of tofu." he mumbled, sticking his tongue out in mock disgust.

O O O

**Western district Shinjuku city later that day**

"You know Henry you should learn to lighten up sometimes th…." The dog bunny digimon quickly resumed his stuffed animal posture as a pair of unknowing humans casually walked by.

Right after their passing Terriermon left out a huff before following up with a rather depressed sigh. "What I wanted to say before being so rudely interrupted was that this really can't be good for your skin. I think I'm already starting to see some wrinkles!" he finished while looking over his tamers head in mock worry.

The blue haired tamer simply shrugged his shoulder "We've gone over this before Terriermon, and you can't fight besides it's too dangerous."

"Why not? Takato let Guilmon fight"

"That's Takato not us." scolded Henry. He could already feel a slight headache coming on from his partners never ending persistence for always wanting to fight all the time.

Pouting Terriermon left his long ears drop slightly. "I only want to help, not my fault it's so much fu….. urgh I mean work" Quickly covering his mouth with his tiny black paws as his eyes widen slightly at the near slip up, his tamer must have overheard anyway though when he abruptly came to a sudden stop on the busy side walk.

With a small bit of fear traceable in his coal black eyes, Terriermon gathered up what courage (dignity) he had left and peered down from his tamers head.

Said tamer had a annoyed look on his face followed by a just slightly noticeable tic mark above his left eye, "Terriermon… don't you ever wonder if Susie misses you when were out like this, because her birthdays coming up soon." He spoke lowly, letting just the fairest amounts of agitation to coat his voice.

"I'll be good! I'll be good, I promise." Chirped Terriermon in fear almost instantaneously, he knew all too well of them consequences and he could already feel himself shuddering from just from having Henry laying it out on the table like that, not to mention his ears still ached from last time.

He was all but ready to give up and take his place on his tamers head for the time being, being ethicized for the moment. But upon hearing the sudden going off of his tamer's D-Ark followed by the hair on his own body starting to stand on end proved otherwise in fate's own way of disagreement.

Without another word he jumped from Henry's head, ignoring the "hey!" being shouted his way. Terriermon had already or rather instinctively begun charging for the disturbance; another wild digimon was coming through from the digital world.

"Terriermon wait!" Came his tamer's voice as he also began to give chase.

Only a few minutes later Henry began to take notice that they seemed to be being led farther and farther into the city, *not good I have to get a hold of him before he hurts himself.*

Breathing hard the blue haired tamer started to gain ground as they both made a pass over a busy street by a bridge connecting the city to its east and west sectors. Terriermon was now only a few feet ahead of him at this point, but his partner seemed to have no intention of slowing down anytime soon. Henry was trying his best to ignore the growing fog that also seemed to be getting denser.

With that thought in mind along with one final burst of stamina and speed Henry just managed to grab hold of one of the dog bunny's long green tipped ears, in return Terriermon grunted and struggled to break Henry's rather strong grasp.

"Henry let me go; I want to see it at least."

"Terriermon how many times have I told you, I don't want to see you getting hurt." repeated Henry in a more stern tone of voice now.

"But I want to help Henry!"

Henry's eyes softened slightly at hearing these words but his grip never loosened, Terriermon on the other hand had still kept up his struggles but they had now lessened considerably from what the once were, a few moments later he stopped all together.

Heaving an exasperated sigh Henry picked up his partner and placed him back on his head while Terriermon was left only to slump his shoulders in defeat. "Momenti Henry" the small digimon gently whispered in his tamers ear.

"Terriermon I just don't want to see you having to fight, not anymore, you don't have to, let someone else handle it for a change." Turning on his heel the blue haired boy began to walk up the stairs from which they had both came, unknown to him the fog cloud behind them began to slowly move in their direction. This had not gone unnoticed to his partner who had remained on his head and his charcoal eyes widen considerably.

"Uhhh…. Henry?" the dog bunny spoke with a small tremble now clearly audible in his voice.

"Terriermon please don't….." he never got the chance to finish as his partner turned his head around with his oversized ears. No words needed to be spoken between the two seeing as a large digital cloud was only a few yards and closing in for the kill and fast, only one word at that moment seemed to make itself known "run!"

With that thought Henry bolted up the stairs, his partner hanging on for all that he was worth as the mist continued to follow in their tracks not very far behind.

"Hurry Henry!"

"Why don't you let me be carried on your head then we can talk!" Yelled the blue haired tamer as he jumped off the last concrete step and onto the hard blacktop before running with no real destination in mind.

"We have to find Takato or even Rika would do at the moment if she has Renamon."

"Boy you are getting desperate."

"Susie Terriermon, Susie…." It was an empty threat at the moment from Henry's behalf but it worked well enough seeing as his partner covered his mouth with his ears again.

"Now we have to get him away from all these people before someone gets hurt."

"I think it's kinda late for that." looking back Henry saw what his digimon meant. The fog had started to slow down, and right in the middle of a major street at that.

Cursing under his breath he stopped dead in his tracks. There right in the middle of the fog a form began to take shape and his D-ARK began to light up as well. Picking up said object Henry quickly skimmed over the readings.  
"Musyamon, the warrior Digimon, champion level and his attacks include **shogun sword** and **Ninja strike**."

"Not good."

"We have to find the others, Takato has to on his way here by now." looking up from his D-Ark Henry noticed this digimon seemed to look more humanoid then most that they had encountered at this point. He was coated in red armor with a nasty looking blade in his hands followed by dead sickly looking purple skin around his facial area.

Henry just knew he had to make a decision here and now, even if he didn't like the possible consequences to begin with, ether stay and try to hold him off till help arrived or try to draw his attention and move out to a less populated area.

The park was only a few blocks away from where they were at the moment, in all honesty it would probably be his best shot.

"Terriermon" spoke Henry quietly. Said digimon looked up from his position in front of him in a rather curious manner, lifting his one ear up slightly.

"Can you draw his attention? We need to get him out of this area."

"You forget who you're talking to Henry." Terriermon happily chirped as he was at last getting his chance in a fight.

"Don't remind me."

Jumping off his tamers head Terriermon made a dash towards the new digimon who let out a vicious yell before making a charge himself. "**Shogun sword**" it yelled while slashing downwards with its blade, barely giving Terriermon any chance to avoid.

Sidestepping the incoming attack Terriermon quickly turned while simultaneously shouting "**blazing fire**" smothering the samurai with green pellets and a fairly large cloud of smoke.

"Henry I got him!" the little digimon shouted in triumph while jumping in the air.

A deep raspy voice of "**Ninja strike**" sounded as a shadowy blur moved from the smoke, before the small digimon knew any better he was roughly hit on the head by the hilt of the bigger digimon's sword and sent flying back next to his tamer's feet, spirals easily noticeable in his eyes.

Thinking fast Henry proceeded in quickly picking up his now unconscious partner in his arms. Looking back to the armored digimon it seemed as though Terriermon had done what was need if by hearing Musyamon letting out another battle cry before charging again meant anything.

*I just hope I can make it in one piece.* taking a quick glance back at the champion warrior digimon, his eyes landing on the rather large sword particularly *literally.* he thought before taking off at a sprint his partner still in his hands.

Everything from that point forth was more like a deadly game of cat and mouse; Henry having to slow up every so often to keep the sword weilding digimon's attention focused on its supposed prey, very surprisingly the digimon was distracted rather easily, for supposedly being so persistent by nature.

Luckily most people had the common knowledge to at least move out of the way from the commotion coming towards their general area. Though most looked like they honestly thought this was nothing more than a man in a costume chasseing him, some even went as far as to try and take photos of the thing. (No wonder it tried chasing some of the pedestrians)

Noticing the park entrance coming within sight, Henry's eyes lit up with relief, if anything happened out here at least no one would get hurt besides (Henry cringed slightly) most likely himself. Once inside the intended area Henry quickly turned to face the coming threat.

"Terriermon I know I'm going to regret…." Hennery quickly announced before stopping mid sentence expecting his hyperactive partner to step in but to his wonder Terriermon didn't.

Looking down, Henry noticed something wasn't right his partner wasn't moving and was only noted through the gentle rise and fall of his chest. At this panic began to settle in the blue haired tamer's chest. This isn't what he had in mind.

"**Shogun sword**!" the yell from the samurai like digimon seceding braking Henry from his thoughts barely leaving the poor boy with enough time to move out of the way as the attack impacted a nearby tree causing wood and splinters to go flying in every direction, some even lightly managing to impact his arms and painfully imbedding themselves there while equally drawing blood..

Wincing, but managing to ignore the pain Henry scrambled back to his feet and took a couple of quick steps back before looking down towards his partner again in frustration, but this time he noticed Terriermon twitching slightly in his arms this time and…snoring…

Barely able to contain his annoyance he bumped one of his knuckles up agents his partners head, this causing the dog bunny to yelp and flail about before abruptly being dropped to the ground with an audible thud.

"Whoa…. That's guna leave a mark." he mumbled as he began to sit up.

"Later Terriermon we have bigger problems at the moment."

Terriermon looked up from his sitting position but was only left to stare momentarily before he had to jump out of the way as the sharp sword impacted the spot where his manhood once was.

"Bigger problems Henry…..Ack!..." The little digimon ducked as a horizontal slash forced its way above his head leaving him to feel the wind brush past his ears.

"Alright you oversized tin can, you're going down. **Petit twister!**" rotating himself like a oversized top Terriermon took the form of a small green tornado and headed towards the sword yielding digimon who took a defensive stance of his own.

Terriermon's aim had been true but Musyamon returned the gesture by trying to swat the dog digimon hybrid to the side with its highly defensive arm guards. Terriermon catching what was about to happen rebounded himself off Musyamon's offending arms and twisted himself straight up into the air.

Stopping his twisting momentum when he reached the pinnacle of his velocity Terriermon shouted "**Blazing fire!"** and showered the offending digimon with small green pellets.

Both tamer and partner heard the offending digimon let out a large grunt of pain as another large smoke filled cloud began to cover Musyamon. Not letting his overconfidence getting the better of him a second time Terriermon quietly glided down to his tamer's side.

"Do you think I got him Henry?"

"As much as I hate to admit it I think you did, but let's not let anything to chance this time" At this Henry began scanning over his green lined D-ark.

"Terriermon can you form another petit twister and then hit it again with a small breath?"

"You bet I can no problem." Rotating himself in a clockwise motion again the small digimon shouted "**Petit twister**" reforming the small green tornado before jumping out of the attack and landing next to his partner again.

Watching the green tornado as it sped towards their still unknown opponent the vicious air cycle had started to force what smoke that had formed from the last attack upward as it drew closer only to show the form of the slightly singed samurai digimon.

"Alright now Terriermon strength activate 10% plus!" Slashing a quick use modify card Henry watched as his small partner took a big breath and shouted "**Small breath!**" before shooting a small green fireball from his mouth to which connected with the already formed tornado creating a scorching rotating green flame wheel that hit the still stunned champion digimon head on and covered him in a solid wall of green flame.

Moments later as the flame began to dissipate the warrior digimon could be seen scorched and its purple skin blistering while being melted in other places that its armor hadn't cover before it broke down into data fragments and faded into the sky above.

"Good call that got him." Stated Terriermon excitedly

Henry didn't even hear his partners cheers of excitement as he himself could hardly believe what had just transpired in such a few short moments.

*Is this what happens if we choose not to fight? So many people could have gotten hurt and it all would have been my fault.* these were the gloomily thoughts that would come to haunt his mind for the next few weeks.

"Henry, you going to be ok?" the little digimon began as he started to pull at his partners pant leg in an effort to gain his attention.

Feeling the tugging sensation Henry momentarily pulled himself from the state of depression that had began to cloud about his mind, as he gently shifted his light grey eyes down to where the tugging sensation was occurring from.

Reaching down Henry picked up his worried partner in his hands and brought him up face level before he spoke in a sad tone of voice.

"Terriermon is this supposed to be what being a tamer is supposed to mean, I mean what would have happened if we wouldn't have been there earlier when that digimon passed over?"

"I wish I knew Henry, but all I know is that you helped save their rude butts and that we can continue to do so!" This brought a slight smile to the blue haired tamer's face as he placed his partner back on his head.

"I hope your right Terriermon, there was just no reasoning with any of them besides that strange Renamon that helped us a few days ago. But then again he's been one of a kind ever since."

"We'll figure this all out together, even Rika."

"Now who's the desperate one." Henry stated in an attempt to lighten his own mood.

"That's supposed to be my line!" Terriermon chirped before licking his tamers nose in a friendly gesture and climbing back to his spot on Henry's head.

"Henry!" hearing another familiar voice calling his name Henry turned around to see Takato and his partner Guilmon heading their way.

"Better late than never." Terriermon mumbled.

Ignoring his partner's rude comment Henry began heading towards his fellow tamer, maybe he'd try to talk this out with Takato or then again maybe this he needed to figure out on his own.

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I was split on how I should go about this chapter without breaking the overall meaning of the episodes. This story is going to develop the charters in a much rougher (so to speak) way. Also the way Adam is to be, he does not even know this is a TV show so his part in this story is going to be a little different than most or so I hope it to be.**

**Everything will come together at its own pace.**

**_Kn4sakura_**


End file.
